Oh, My Pretty Kitty
by Kel B
Summary: BBRae Raven has a weird problem. What is making her dreams become real? Ch 8: Well... here I am. Sorta. Details inside.
1. In the Cat's Cradle

A/N: Oh, Kelly, you slyboots... these readers won't know what hit 'em! Or maybe they might... some of them are cleverer than you give them credit for! smacks herself Stop talking to yourself! Okay... anyways, just some mindless fluff the little green plot bunnies shoveled in. There's a slight twist at the end though... You're gonna hafta either be psychic, a genius or just as crazy as I am to guess it, though! Enjoy!   
  
Absolutely exhausted from a hard day's labor, a small framed boy schlumped towards the Common Room of a large "T" on a small island just outside of the hustling and bustling (and quite appropriately named) Jump City.  
"Yagh..." he incoherently muttered to himself, smacking his lips and scratching his side as he heavily dragged his feet and heaved himself past the kitchen.  
Quirking his head sideways, his olive green eyes groggily recognized the forms of two of his companions taking their turn at dish washing duty. Yawning once again, the boy smiled inwardly to himself. It was partly due to the fact that he positively hated dishwashing and if it were up to him, such a thing would not exist and everyone would just use the same plates over and over. What was the point in washing them when you would just slop them up in twenty minutes, anyways? The other part was due to his amusement over the alien girl's constant pursuit of drawing the ever masked one's attention away from capturing and defeating Slade and instead towards herself.  
His destination in sight, he heaved onwards. The couch seemed so close, yet it was so far away...  
"Dude, you look beat," the metal man hybrid turned his organic eye from the 72" plasma screen (A/N: drool).  
"Beyond beat, dude..." he lifted his heavy eyelids to glance at his friend.  
"Well, I'm gonna go rest my systems for awhile, too..."  
"Yea, 'night Cy-"this thought was cut off by yet another yawn as the metallic giant lumbered off to his sleeping quarters.  
"'Night, B."  
Looking over his shoulder, the thin-framed boy noted that his dishwashing companions were wrapping up and heading up for bed. Twisting his head back to its original position, his peripheral vision caught something, making him cock his head to the left.  
"Juh..." escaped (once again, incoherently) from Beast Boy's lips.  
There she was. Raven sat close to the center of the couch. She sat with one long, smooth leg crossed over the other. Her usual little hard cover book sat under her nose and was held up gracefully by her pale, slender fingers. An oblivious look of contentment was drawn on her delicate features. Perfectly shaped brows showed her reactions to the words she read and her violet eyes sped vigorously back and forth as she completed each sentence. Beast Boy's drooping eyes told him that that was enough idle gazing for one night.  
"Good night, Rae..." he murmured just before he morphed into a kitten (A/N: NOT the one that makes "the face," that one's ugly... a cute one! Hee...) and gently plopped himself on the couch before he was suddenly swept into sweet slumber.  
"Mm..." Raven did not look up from her book, nor did she realize what she was doing as she absentmindedly scratched behind the kitty's soft ears.  
For a long while, the green kitten slept peacefully on the couch. He rolled onto his back, but something was prickling at his spine. Squirming slightly at this tickling sensation, Beast Boy opened one of his round kitty eyes. After quickly observing his surroundings had completely changed, he sprung up into a sitting position, now fully awake. Tall green stalks belonging to thousands of multicolored flowers surrounded him. He looked down and saw that the flowers were growing out of the Titans' couch! Doing a double take, the grass green kitty looked to his feet once more and saw nothing but dirt. In the current possession of a cat's brain, Beast Boy did not seem to think being in a foreign territory could be dangerous, but rather he let feline curiosity take over.  
Stretching his legs, he wandered through the tall stalks. The smells of a thousand flowers he couldn't recognize filled his little nose with their sweet scents. The dirt squished softly between his webbed toes as he aimlessly footled about through the seemingly endless forest of green stems. That's what it was – seemingly endless. Abruptly, he stumbled upon an opening. Orange sunny beams warmed his little face as he curiously stepped into the brilliantly green grass. Frumping his nimble shoulder blades forwards, he flipped over and tumbled into the grass, thoroughly enjoying the soft sensation of the warm grass caressing his neck and back.  
Yawning lazily and contently, he rolled casually to his front and stretched, digging his paws deep into the earth. That's when he saw it. A monarch butterfly flitted carelessly about in the air, teasing the curious kitten mere inches from his face. In awe of its beauty, wonder filled the simple creature and he lifted a paw to touch it. Just as his paw approached it, it would fly back an inch or so out of reach. Upon retreating his paw, the tricky little bug would flap its wings and move closer as if daring the kitten to catch him, if he dared. After several more stationary attempts, the butterfly flitted off in the direction it came from.  
Hey, come back! Beast Boy subconsciously thought. I want to play!  
Obviously the butterfly was not telepathic; it continued away from him. Tail waggling behind him, the green one licked his chops. Before the mischievous monarch could get very far, Beast Boy leapt into the air and pounced at it, missing by several inches. Seeming to have finally gotten its way in moving the kitten from his resting place, the butterfly continued its mode of play. It would flit close to his face, and then draw him farther and farther away from his original spot in the flowers. Pouncing and rolling, he followed it willingly. Suddenly, the butterfly slowly perched itself on the very tip of the kitty's tiny black nose. He tried to look down, but went cross-eyed and became dizzy. The monarch flapped its wings madly and flew off. In a final attempt to catch his pseudo-friend, the green kitten smacked his own nose and caused himself to fall over.  
Blinking the stars from his eyes, the green one looked into the sky. There he saw what looked like dandelion seeds. They floated and danced whimsically in the cool breeze. But where did they come from? Craning his neck, the kitty's body followed suit. A giant oak tree sat in the distance accompanied by a lone figure sharing its shade. Lured to it in a similar way that a bug is lured to a bright light, the kitty's eyes remained focused on the target as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other making his way to the new destination. More furry, white dandelion seeds floated in the air and made their way over his head. Instead of playful bewilderment coming over him, this time he ignored them and became more and more interested in the figure under the tree.  
Coming in closer, he deciphered it as a girl. Not just a girl... a pretty girl. She was wearing a dark garment. He couldn't tell what it was. Cats don't generally know the differences between clothing garments, anyhow... She had short purple hair. He felt compelled to go touch it, curious to experience what made it glisten even in the shade of the tree, anxious as to what sensation something that appeared so soft would give. His wide eyes grew wider as he approached. The girl sat with her back leaning against the tree and her knees pulled up into her chest. She held her left arm out and let the wind take the dandelion stem she previously held.  
His mind in its own state of affairs, the poor kitten did not notice this last gesture, and the wind swept the dead weed's stem directly in between his eyes.  
"Mrow?!" he yelped, obviously taken aback.  
"Hm?" the girl looked around, and then took notice of the small green cat. "Here kitty, kitty!"  
Realizing he was spotted and invited to join her, Beast Boy immediately bounded over.  
"Mew," he looked at her and stated.  
She simply gave him a small smile and let her legs down into a straddling position, as if to invite him to play with her in the given area. Satisfied, Beast Boy affectionately rubbed his head against her leg. This caused her to let out the smallest giggle. He would not have caught it, had it not been for his exceptional hearing with his cat ears. Pleased with himself, he continued to rub his body up and down her leg, getting satisfaction from not only her satisfaction, but from the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach just from the sensation of her soft, smooth skin against him. This time, she rewarded him by scratching under his chin. Her mere touch caused him to melt. He crawled to the top of her legs and rejiggered himself to a position where his head was placed on her hip, leaving his hind legs and bottom on the ground with his belly up. He began to purr loudly. It was then that his muscles began to quiver and ache. He vaguely realized he had been in the same form for too long.  
Beast Boy willed himself back to a human. His lower half remained in its position, but as he grew taller, his head now rested on her shoulder. The boy's deeply satiated throttle vibrations continued.  
"Hello, Raven," he looked up into her eyes, mesmerized by her as he spoke this.  
"Hello, Beast Boy. You make a rather cute kitten," she whispered in response in a calm, raspy voice.  
The morph became lustily aware of his current position. With being a human male came lust, after all. Jaw slacked and eyes wide that Raven was okay with this much, he decided hastily to be optimistic and push his luck. He gazed at her rather than looking down as his nimble fingers unhooked her brooch and yanked her long cloak off of her. Slightly shocked, she placed a hand on her own shoulder where the garment had once been. She looked quizzically between it and him. He, however, did not seem to notice. Eyes filled with child like curiosity, he ached to know of the sensation the touch of her hair would bring. He lifted a hand up towards her. Moments before impact, he quickly withdrew it and nervously looked down upon her features. Raven's hand met his own and she guided it to the side of her head. Beaming, his fingers ran through her hair and shivers ran up his spine. His hand slowly found her face. Her soft round cheeks let off wonderful warmth. His other hand found hers seemingly of its own accord. She looked down and watched as their fingers intertwined. Then she looked up. Her eyes met with a soft look in Beast Boy's curious green ones.  
  
They didn't speak. They didn't need words.  
  
Animal instincts came into control of the boy's mind. He was no longer able to control himself. Displaying his agility, the elf flipped himself around to face her. No sooner than he did, their lips made contact. Although at first she didn't respond, Raven came over her shock and gave in to him, deepening the kiss. Rather than the usual explosions, multihued fireworks gladly showed their praises of the display above them. Showers of orange, red, green and yellow danced in gaiety as Beast Boy's hand slowly crept down from her cheek to her neck and further yet past her shoulder. He let it slide down her back, tracing a sole finger down the crease of her spine until he reached the small of her back. His ginger touch made her inadvertently tremble. Resting her free hand lightly on his tight chest, she opened her mouth slightly so as to get some air. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the changeling slyly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Returning the gesture, she let his taste fill her mouth. He pulled her close to himself as the great exploration continued. He broke away, only to continue kissing her on the neck. He slowly made his way south, stopping slightly above her shoulder and nipped her lightly with his teeth, as if teasing her. Moaning with delight, Raven let her head roll back and closed her eyes.  
Suddenly, though, her head jerked forward and she snapped her eyes open.  
"Wha...?" she questioned no one in particular.  
Raven confusedly looked around. The oak tree she once leaned on had been replaced with a large black sofa. The soft green grass she felt under her feet was now soft gray carpeting. The fireworks that had danced in the sky now danced on the TV screen accompanied by the words "Game Over." The dark one looked into her lap and noticed she had dropped her book. Mentally cursing herself for loosing the page, she looked to her right and saw her rather green companion by her side. In his human form, he lay sleeping in a position a sleeping cat may assume. Her hand sat gently under his chin and he was making that deeply satiated throttle sound... it sounded a lot like purring. At least, as much like purring as a human could sound. For lack of a better word, Beast Boy looked simply content.  
What an odd dream... Raven thought and blushed to herself. She was unaware that she was capable of thinking such things, subconsciously or not.  
A strange sensation returned to her, tingling in her shoulder. Retrollowing her free hand up to the spot, she felt something strange. Looking into her reflection in the window, Raven noticed a small purple mark with small, yet unmistakable, teeth prints had been left there. Gasping slightly and quickly returning her gaze to the boy next to her, she smiled softly. She gently stroked his face, causing him to jostle himself slightly. Still sleeping, he pulled her down towards him. Completely baffled by the previous events, Raven just went with it and snuggled in for the rest of the night, drifting back into sweet slumber.  
  
A/N: Wahahahahaha! I am a genius... there's no other way around it! Did you like it? If you do... let me know! It provokes me to write more. Now... I need some help. ..... NO! I already get that kind of help. The psychiatrist keeps telling me I shouldn't hear more than one voice in my head, but whom else will I listen to if there's only one? Anyways... I can't decide if this should remain as a one-shot fic, or if I should continue it. If it continues, it'll be about some crazy thing with Raven's mind and how she's having a hard time deciphering between dreams and reality. It would have a plot and be more serious than this first chapter. What I'm actually kind of leaning towards is making a bunch more plotless one-shot fics and making it some kind of pseudo-series. Like, not chapters that connect, but just stupid little tales. They could be different pairings, or just little stories. You let me know. I will dedicate something to you if you can figure out one of these two quizzes! First of all... what is the hidden message in here? Heh heh heh... Second, which of the following words is not made up? A: Schlump B: Footle C: Retrollow D: Rejigger  
I swear, one of them is a real word! Anyway... cookies/dedication to anyone who knows. Leave me one! Please...?  
  
Slan, Kelly 


	2. Redundance

A/N: Hmm... so it's been awhile since I've updated. And thanks to all the nice reviewers... I'm actually continuing with this tale of very mild interest! I'd like to thank Piezo for advertising me in his most excellent fic, "Titans on the Run!" Thanks, bud. The least I can do is return the favor. Go read his story. Now. Read it, it good. I'd also like to thank Ozzy Anmudis for always inspiring me to write. Go read his story, too, everyone. "Poor Twisted Me" is a little long, but a worthwhile read. BTW- that stupid question I asked. The stupid answer is rejigger- it's a real word. Even though my spell check doesn't think so... Anyways...  
  
So here I am, with my headphones, large stack of assorted mix CDs and a rather large bag of warm gummy bears and I'm ready to rock! I hope you enjoy chapter two, "Redundance" of "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."  
  
  
  
A cold chill ran over her spine as Raven's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Vaguely beginning to take in her surroundings, the gothic girl pulled her knees upward and pushed herself onto them. Now kneeling on the couch, she attempted to rub the grogginess from her eyes with her right hand as she stuck her left hand into her hair, using her fingers as a makeshift hairbrush. She blinked twice and turned her head to look at the VCR as a way to find out the time. The blue-green digital light blinked "12:00" at her.  
Figures... she thought. Her focus was redirected to the window. Perhaps she could use the sun as an aid. She squinted her eyes at the sun's early rays. Golden yellow rays mixed with the skies sleepy gray hue told her it was early morning, but she had slept through the sunrise. Now sitting up properly and more awake, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. It was then that she realized she had retired for the night alongside Beast Boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. The video game had been shut off, and Raven was left alone in the dim, quiet room.  
What a weird dream, she mused, absentmindedly allowing her fingers to trace the mark left on her neck.  
I don't understand... she furrowed her brow as her fingers memorized every detail they outlined. If I dreamt it... then why was it so real? Why did this thing show up on my neck?  
Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a soft "clink!" coming from the kitchen. Drawing in a quick breath, Raven whipped her head around to identify the offender. Resolving one of her mysteries, she found Beast Boy behind her in the kitchen. His back was to her and he was fumbling around with some dishes in a cabinet. She watched the green one for a moment or so, wondering what he was up to. After a slight battle with stacking plates, he finally snapped the door shut and turned back to the counter top.  
He must have realized he was being watched by something, because he lifted his head slightly in Raven's direction. She remained blankly gawking at him.  
"Mornin', Rae," he smiled softly at her, continuing with whatever he was doing on the counter.  
She blinked once, as if it were the only thing to bring her back to reality. She lifted her fallen hood atop her head once more as she turned away from him and responded stoically, "Good morning."  
"Hey... you all right?" he grabbed his plate and began to move towards her.  
"Yes. I'm just still a little tired, I guess," she rationalized her staring.  
"Oh," his voice sounded closer and she became aware that he had moved up right behind her.  
She looked up to face him. His one hand rested on the couch, dangerously close to her hair strewn on it. In his other hand, he held a small white plate with strawberries on it. His olive green eyes shone down into her violet ones.  
For a lack of anything intelligent sounding to say, she once again simply blinked.  
"Want some strawberries?" his mouth spoke the words, but his eyes danced showing a deeper meaning. They sparkled with the hope of sharing his secret with her. She knew that his words meant something other than what he said.  
Again, Raven blinked. Curiosity and the memory of last night's dream subconsciously played through her mind. She gave him a tiny smile of agreement.  
The green teen eagerly hopped over the couch and perched himself close to her.  
"Try one," he encouraged her, and picked a berry up and held it to her mouth, "They're so sweet..."  
Hesitantly, she took a small bite. The taste engulfed her mouth. A warm, buzzing feeling swallowed her as she swallowed the strawberry. Beaming at her, he retracted his hand and ate the rest of the berry. She smiled at him, noticing the boy had dripped juice from the soft strawberry on his chin. Something compelled her to reach forward and wipe it off his face.  
She raised a pale hand and pulled her sleeve down slightly. Raven used the cuff of her leotard to remove the pink stain off his green chin. Without realizing so, she let her hand linger for a moment, relishing the feel of his soft skin. To her, it felt like hours. He looked at her hand and then up to her eyes. They were glossy and fixated on the fingers touching his skin. He lifted his own hand to rest on top of hers. Quickly catching her attention, Raven snapped her head up and promptly fell off the couch.  
"Ah, fuck..." she swore compulsively as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
Rubbing the back of her head, she looked back up at the couch. Doing a double take, she bugged her eyes out at Beast Boy, sleeping soundly on the couch. He was curled up in a familiar cat-like position and was breathing steadily, as if in a deep slumber.  
Raven searched for the plate of strawberries, but they had seemingly vanished. Confused and aggravated, the dark girl gritted her teeth as she used the coffee table to pull herself to her feet.  
"What the HELL is going on here?!" she demanded to no one in particular.  
Receiving no response, she turned on her heels in an attempt to storm out but was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of the television. The huge screen displayed the words "GAME OVER." Flashing fireworks exploded on the screen.  
Raven stepped back and gasped.  
Then... that was just a dream, too??  
Worry took her over.  
What's wrong with me?!  
The crunch of a plate cracking within one of the cabinets in the kitchen broke the silence.  
"I need some tea..." she mused aloud and wandered by instinct alone into the kitchen.  
Ignoring the cracked plate, Raven moved to the stove to heat some water. She took a seat at the kitchen table and blankly watched the flames lick the sides of the kettle in silence. The steam began to sputter through the top of spout, beckoning the girl to rise from her chair.  
Before she could reach the stovetop, something caught her eye. Something green was beginning to stir. She watched as the green elf innocently pushed himself into a sitting position. She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of the dreams she had just had about him. She lifted her hood to hide the flush.  
I really need that tea, she decided.  
Concentrating on her beverage and not the boy, she returned to her task and pulled out a large, rounded white mug and placed it on the counter. Digging in a small wooden box next to the coffee maker, Raven pulled out a small bag and ripped the top carelessly from it. She removed the tea bag and quickly thrust it into the mug. Moving back to the stove, Raven used a stove mitt to pick up the hot metal kettle (A/N: Haha, metal kettle!!).  
"Mornin', Rae!" the one she had been ignoring greeted her merrily, taking her by complete surprise.  
"Aaaiii!" Raven jumped and dropped the kettle, managing to burn herself despite the mitt.  
"Whoa, Rave, you okay?" concern filled Beast Boy's voice.  
He moved towards the stove and picked up hot kettle, placing it back on the stove. Raven seethed in shock and anger as she smashed her burning hand into the faucet, releasing the cold, soothing water. A chill of relief swept over her as the water enveloped her hand. She continued to ignore Beast Boy.  
"Eh heh..." he managed to cough out nervously. "Didn't mean to scare ya like that..."  
She glanced up from her now puffy hand in the sink to her nervous (and now slightly sweaty) companion. He scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to stop the anxious bead of sweat rolling down it. He meekly raised his eyes to meet hers, but as soon as he saw the look of pain and contempt in her eyes, he immediately drew his look away.  
Doom was impending. He could sense it.  
"Ahhhh..." came the sound of a yawn from down the hall. Four eyes turned to investigate the noise. Robin was walking down the hall towards the kitchen clad in blue pinstripe pajamas and a navy robe. He clutched a daily newspaper under one arm, leaving his free arm to scratch his side.  
"Morning, Titans!" he greeted the two cheerfully, despite his sleepy appearance. "Whoa, what happened to your hand, Raven?" his voice took a more serious tone.  
"Nothing," she said calmly, although the sound of another plate cracking in the cabinet was heard. This earned another nervous laugh from Beast Boy.  
Deciding not to interfere, Robin simply quirked an eyebrow and sat down at the table with his newspaper.  
Maybe there'll be a Slade lead in here, he thought optimistically.  
Silence swept over the kitchen aside from the sounds of Raven pouring the hot water in her mug, Robin lazily turning pages and Beast Boy shuffling through the refrigerator. Grabbing a spoon from the utensil drawer, Raven gracefully floated across the room and sat herself down across from Robin. She swirled her spoon around pointlessly in the mug as the thoughts in her head spun out of control.  
"Hey, guys," Beast Boy immerged from the large, silver fridge with a plastic carton, "want some strawberries?"  
"What?" this caught Raven's attention, and she spun around quickly.  
"I asked if you wanted some strawberries..." Beast Boy asked confusedly. "But it looks like you already had some." He then pointed at the sleeve cuff on her unscathed hand.  
"What...?"  
Raven's eyes darted downward at her sleeve.  
How didn't I notice that? But that was a dream! Raven shook her head in disbelief.  
She blinked rapidly as if to prove she couldn't believe it.  
"I-I..." wide eyed and jaw slacked, she stuttered slightly. "I have to go!"  
Leaving the boys in shock, the goth grabbed her mug and ran out towards her room. They exchanged a baffled glance, turned towards the hall to watch her run off, and then back to each other again.  
"Was it something I said?" the green bean queried.  
The boy wonder could merely shrug.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter... um, yeah, so this and the first chapter are basically to set up that there's a problem with Raven, and she doesn't know what it is! The plot will get rollin' next chap. The basic inspiration for this fic was first of all, the idea that I'm a lacid dreamer. I THINK that's what it's called... I dunno, my brother told me that's what it's called. It's really aggravating, because dreams seem so real and are easily remembered that sometimes, I get confused between what was a dream and what is reality. Then I thought... Raven's messed up, I'll make a story about it! Except... my dreams don't come true like that, lol. Haha... so now that y'all think I'm twisted... the theme song is Green Day's "Basket Case." Seriously, if you listen to it... it'll make sense, especially with later chapters.  
  
Um, so I think I've neglected to make a disclaimer. Don't own it. Happy? I said it. This will suffice for the whole story, got it?  
  
Next chap will be up much sooner than this one was... that is, of course, if I get plenty of nice REVIEWS!!!! So, uh... please review? It really makes my day!  
  
Slan, Kelly 


	3. Inviting Trouble Part One

"Last night, I had a dream about you,  
In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you.  
And it looked like everyone was having fun...  
The kind of feeling, I've waited so long.  
Don't stop, come a little closer.  
As we dance, the rhythm gets stronger.  
There's nothing wrong, with having just a little fun-  
We were dancing all night long.  
The time is right; I put my arms around you.  
You're feeling right; you wrap your arms around, too.  
But suddenly, I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it, this dream was all gone.  
Ooh, I dunno what to do  
About this dream and you.  
I wish this dream comes true..."  
  
A/N: Damn... now I have to do a disclaimer for the characters AND the song. Well, I don't own either. I just thought those lyrics were lame, but HIGHLY appropriate. Heh... Just as a forewarning, I'll be making a lot of comic book references from here on out. Haven't read the comics? Educate yourself! Buy and read them... now! If you can't, then is a great place. They've got stuff on like... EVERY series, including the TV one, I believe. I'm going off the "The Teen Titans" series. It's the most recent one. Anyway... the plot is finally starting to move along in this chapter. Woohoo! Now to answer some questions...  
  
Okay, so after a failed attempt to respond to every single one of your reviews... I threw a fit and gave up. It's too tedious for me! So instead, I'm just gonna answer the main questions and respond to out of the usual comments. So I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
  
First of all... Beast Boy cannot remember the dreams. They weren't his dreams, so it only makes sense, right? Second, for all those Rob/Rae and Cy/Rae fans... I won't flame you if you don't flame me, but know this- later Starfire is engaged to Nightwing!! As we all know, Robin later becomes Nightwing, thus setting Star/Rob in stone and ruling out Rob/Rae as an option. Cyborg is much older than Raven... that, and he's like, a frickin' vending machine. I love him and all... but who wants to be with a Coke machine? Not as convincing, but still... Beast Boy is right around her age, and he always, always, always ALWAYS protects her, is there for her... he's the reason she became a Titan in the first place. Dude... read Teen Titans episode #12. Educate yourselves...  
  
There's that taken care of... Now, I've had a lot of time to think lately, but not so much to write. I've mostly just aggravated myself. But I've come to a conclusion that's buggin' me. Because of the characters I want to include, I have to be careful of the timeframe. So here's what we're going to say: This takes place long after Terra, before Robin leaves to become Nightwing, and also after the Team knows who Impulse is, but also before Superboy and Wondergirl. Well, the second Wondergirl. This might help some of you, but this also might not mean a thing to you. Ha... well, it helps me so I know what I can and cannot include. Um, later Impulse has an accident and changes identity to the Kid Flash. This is prior to that. Yea... I'm gonna leave it at that...  
  
Thanks for putting up with the rant, and I hope you enjoy "Inviting Trouble," chapter 3 of "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."  
  
  
  
Long, thin metal arms rotated around in their sockets on the cold walls. Their thin robotic fingers clicked and whirred furiously as they nimbly lifted nuts and bolts to dark human flesh and screwed them in place. Scanners and weapons were being checked and rechecked by similar devices. The thousands of arms completed their own specific tasks, mechanical joints buzzing in time. The parts began to combine together slowly as the yellow sparks flew from the metal. Red lasers scanned over each piece of the forming body confirming correct positioning and accurate alignment of each piece that held the hybrid together.  
"Ahhh..." Cyborg sighed serenely and opened his organic eye to watch the process. "What a soothing way to wake up."  
Once the arms finished their individual jobs, all but two quickly retracted back into the holes in the metallic walls. The remaining robotic limbs zipped across the room and retrieved a large bucket of a thick translucent liquid. One arm held onto the bucket as the other used a brush to spread the clear goo onto Cyborg's flesh.  
"Ooh, it's cold," he commented to no one in particular.  
The thin fingers lifted a towel to the half man and wiped off the excess protein solution.  
"KzzzUpgrade, virus scan and repairs completezzz," a robotic voice came from the ceiling and the remaining arms retracted into their positions in the wall.  
"Thanks, bro," Cyborg gave his computer systems his gratitude and checked over himself before heaving his massive feet off the Frankenstein- esque platform he calls a bed.  
"Well, better go beat BB to making breakfast!" the former athlete decided eagerly as he stretched, several joints clicking. (A/N: Similar to bones cracking, I suppose...)  
With as much bounce in his step as a 445-pound half man half robot could have, Cyborg cheerily made his way for the hefty metal door. Punching in the combination, the door slid open with ease despite its weight. The metallic teen stepped through the thin layer of fog into the hallway just in time to see Raven speed through frantically, not even bothering to watch where she was going.  
"Whoa!" he took a step back and pressed himself against the now closed door as to stay out of her way. "What's the matter, chica?"  
"I need to meditate..."she muttered without looking up and continued hastily towards her room.  
Brow furrowed, he watched the dark one run up the stairs and out of sight. Momentarily dumbfounded, Cyborg shook his head but quickly brushed it off and continued down the hall towards the kitchen.  
Wonder what's up with her? I'll ask the guys... Cyborg decided, assuming someone had offended her in some way.  
The metal man rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw his male companions at the kitchen table. Robin was leaning backwards in the wooden chair, slippered feet crossed and resting on the table. A rather large daily newspaper sat in his lap. He turned the pages slowly, but his eyes could be seen racing behind his little mask. At the other side of the table, Beast Boy sat perched on the chair with his knees practically in his ears. His right arm rested on the table and supported his chin. With his left index finger, he lazily prodded a plateful of berries. The glazed look on his face made his daydreaming obvious.  
"Hel-lo-o?" Cyborg greeted loudly in an attempt to snap them out of the phased looks on their faces. "Good morning?"  
"Oh... hey Cy," Beast Boy lifted his head from his arm and returned the greeting half-heartedly.  
"What's up with Raven?" Cyborg curiously cut to the chase.  
"Oh, you know how she gets," Robin responded, not looking up from his reading material. "She's just a little moody. If we just leave her alone, she'll come around."  
"You sure?" the metal man quirked an eyebrow.  
"We didn't do anything to her, if that's what you mean," Robin defended himself. "She just... flipped a little and walked out on us. She just wanted to meditate alone, I guess."  
"Okay," Cyborg seemed more satisfied with this response. He then sighed with a bit of a chuckle, "Women. Guess we'll never figure 'em out."  
Beast Boy shifted his eyes away from his teammates. Despite Robin's words, he couldn't help but feel this was somehow his fault... after all, Raven usually found a way to blame him for something.  
"Well... time to make some pancakes!" Cyborg eagerly headed for the fridge.  
The soft pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. The boys turned their heads to investigate the offender to see a tall, red haired alien make her way into the kitchen clad in a pale yellow tank top and blue plaid boxer shorts as makeshift pajamas.  
"Pleasant morning, friends!" she greeted her fellow Titans and then yawned as she made her way across the kitchen to the empty seat in between Robin and Beast Boy.  
"Mornin', Star," Robin finally broke his gaze from the paper he was engulfed in and gave her a small smile which she gladly returned.  
A look of realization hit the alien and the smile was wiped from her face to be replaced with a look of concern when she asked, "Where is friend Raven?"  
"Up in her room, I think," Robin replied. "She's meditating," he explained for the second time in ten minutes.  
"Oh, so she is to be there for most of the day, I will assume," Starfire thought aloud.  
"Probably..." the Boy Wonder agreed. "What are your plans for the day?"  
"Oh, I dunno... maybe I will do work on my garden... Oh, what is that delightful aroma?" she veered her attention to Cyborg and his breakfast.  
"Pancakes!" he replied enthusiastically.  
"Pan...cakes?" she lifted herself from the seat to see them. Upon looking at them, a curious look crossed her innocent face. "I understand the pan cakes are baked in this pan, but I believe cakes are tall and coated with frostings, correct?" she queried.  
"Haha... you're right Starfire," Cyborg couldn't help but laugh a little. "I dunno why exactly they're called pancakes, but they sure taste good!"  
"Okay," she beamed up at the hybrid.  
Just then, a sound that wasn't terribly familiar to the Titans broke their thoughts. Silence over took them save for high pitched ringing of the telephone on the wall. Each set of eyes turned to gaze at the device. It replied by ringing at them once more.  
Robin lowered his paper and glanced at his green comrade. He blinked at him once in question. The green one nodded at him with his jaw slacked. The Boy Wonder folded his paper and placed it on the table as the phone chimed once again. He lifted his feet off the table and placed them on the floor. Bringing himself up, he raised his right arm and picked the phone off the receiver and placed it to his ear.  
"Hello...?" he asked it cautiously. "Yes, this is Robin..."  
The remaining three leaned forward with eager anticipation awaiting a response. Cyborg didn't even notice his pancakes were burning.  
"What?" Robin's eyes bugged out of his head. "No way! This is great!"  
He used his left hand to cover the receiver and whispered loudly to the others, "It's Bart! Ya know... Impulse!"  
"No way!" Beast Boy leapt up from his chair and exclaimed in a fashion similar to Robin's outburst.  
"Uh huh... sounds great!" Robin continued talking to their long lost companion. "And what time is that at? ...I think that should be cool with everyone. Wait, Beast Boy has acting classes on Saturdays... but that's in the morning ... yea. And it'll be safe? You sure? Well, all right! Okay, I'll let them know. Awesome. See ya then!"  
Trying his best to conceal the excitement, Robin returned the receiver to its original position.  
"Well?!" Cyborg demanded.  
"Yes, what did friend Bart say?" Starfire beamed with excitement.  
"Well..." Robin began. "He's in a band now."  
"WHAT?! No. WAY!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air. "I knew he would! Way to go Bart!"  
"That's not all..." Robin interrupted the changeling's celebration. "They're going to be performing at a party this Saturday night. They're starting to get pretty big- he says people are asking them to perform left and right!"  
"Whoa, that's so cool!" Beast Boy beamed with pride.  
"May we view the band?" Starfire inquired.  
"Yea, that's what he called about! We're invited!" Robin announced.  
"But dude... will that be safe?" Cyborg frowned.  
"He said he called the Justice League and they're sending the Flash and Green Lantern to watch over Jump City for us while we're at the party. Ya know, just in case," Robin explained.  
"But what about all my fan girls? How are we supposed to take care of THAT?" Beast Boy demanded in all seriousness.  
"Well, we just ditch our costumes for the night and blend in with the common people," Robin shrugged.  
"So then we will need to acquire proper attire to conceal ourselves," Starfire pointed out.  
"True..." Robin mused.  
"I believe this requires a visit to the mall of shopping?" she ventured.  
"Sounds good to me! Maybe that Big 'n Tall store'll have something for a guy my size..." Cyborg agreed.  
"Okay... I'll go let Raven know; I wanted to talk to her, anyways," Beast Boy volunteered.  
Just as the green teen turned the corner to leave, the sound of Cyborg's pained screams could be heard echoing off all the walls.  
"Aw, no!!! My Pancakes... my poor pancakes! They're CHARRED!!"  
  
"Azarath,"  
I don't understand... what's causing this? Raven sat deep in meditation.  
"Metrion,"  
What caused those dreams? There must be something going on inside my head that I don't understand... Yes, that must be it. I just need to clear my head and all this nonsense will stop.  
"Zinthos,"  
The dreams were about Beast Boy because my subconscious recognized him as the last person I associated with. Yes, that makes sense. It's the only answer. All those marks and spills that happened were merely a side effect of my powers. Yes... that's it...it's just like the time we watched that stupid movie...  
Raven sipped deeply from her mug, attempting to calm her nerves and convince herself the strange events were simply a slip up due to lack of meditation. She levitated in the air in the middle of her room with her legs crossed and her cloak wrapped around her form complete with the hood over her head. Only her mouth and hands were visible.  
Two swift knocks on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Since the "mirror incident," Raven had decided it was better to allow people in her room as long as she was there too, rather than banning them from it completely. Curiosity always got the better of her roommates...  
Stupid emotions...  
"Come in," she called softly to the intruder.  
A black aura surrounded the door and it slid open. Once the smoky white fog cleared (A/N: Where does it come from?!?) a green morph came into her sight.  
"Hey, Rae..."  
Beast Boy took a step into her room and the scent of Nag Champa incense immediately filled his nostrils. Looking around briefly, it was obvious she had redecorated. Several black lights illuminated black light posters on the walls, and most of the eerie busts had been removed. Beaded curtains surrounded her bed and the soft tinkling sound of a little fountain in the corner by her bed could be heard.  
"Redecorated, huh?" he smirked a little at her. "Didn't I make all these suggestions when you first moved in?"  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "Didn't know what to do with the place, and I wanted to get some of the creepy stuff out. It was starting to give me nightmares."  
"Yeah, killer zombie nightmares that wanted to eat me!" he snorted.  
"Was there a reason you came up here and interrupted my meditation?" Raven was beginning to get aggravated.  
"Yes, actually," he retorted.  
"Then what is it," she demanded.  
"I wanted to apologize,"  
"Apologize? For what??" she cocked an eyebrow.  
"For earlier. For making you run out of the kitchen,"  
"Why? That wasn't your fault..." Raven's heart skipped a beat, but she covered it up. "I just needed to meditate and you were distracting me. No need for apology. Now... was there anything else you needed?"  
"Yeah. Get yourself ready, we're all going to the mall," he almost commanded.  
"We? I don't think so. I'm not going, the mall is pointless," Raven began her usual mall protest.  
"Fine, see if I care when you get swamped on Saturday..." he turned on his heels and began to leave.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Saturday... what are you talking about? What's Saturday?" Raven looked at him quizzically.  
"Party," he stated simply.  
"I don't DO parties,"  
"Bart'll be upset if you don't go..."  
"Bart? BART's having a party?" her look changed to an incredulous gawk.  
"No... he's playing with his band!" Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "He invited us to come see him!"  
"Well... it HAS been awhile since we've seen him... I guess I could go," she slowly agreed. "But why does that mean we have to go to the mall?"  
"Duh, Rae," Beast Boy rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have to buy an outfit to blend in with the crowd. If we stand out, then everyone will know we're there and who knows what'll happen. Chaos, or something, probably."  
"Oh... I see. Fine. You win, I'll go. But don't expect me to be all cheery or anything," she warned.  
"All right!" he grinned, knowing full well this could be the first and last time he would win an argument with Raven. "Well, I'm gonna go get ready to go. You should to!"  
Beast Boy turned once more, but this time actually left her room and headed eagerly towards his own.   
  
Okay... so this got a little longer than I expected. Well, instead of continuing on for practically forever, I'm gonna stop here and split this chapter in 2 separate pieces. Know what that means? A guaranteed update VERY SOON! If I don't, I'll loose my thunder. And thunder is a terrible thing to lose. Anyways... sorry it was kind of a dull chap, but it got the plot moving, right? Just so no one asks, that wasn't a dream! If there's a dream, you'll know. I won't surprise you TOO too much, lol. This was supposed to be a more humorous chapter, but it just got too long so expect it in the next one. Oh, and Raven's problem isn't as simple as she thinks. It'll all be explained later! I've measured this whole thing out to be about 20 chapters, but if I know me (and I assume I do) then it'll probably be much longer than that. I mean... look at this chap!  
  
Anyway... questions? Comments? Please review!!  
  
Slan, Kelly 


	4. Inviting Trouble Part Two

A/N: Hihi! Back again, just as promised. So, uh... I just read (well, more like looked over) my other chapters, and is it just me, or is it kinda hard to read? I dunno, and my italics haven't been showing up... maybe it's just my computer, I dunno, but from here on out, thoughts will be in single quotations. If it's bothering y'all, then I'll go back and edit the chappies, but if not... then I'm just far too lazy and can't be bothered. Your call, really.  
  
I'm glad you guys liked the Cyborg stuff... I like him, he's more deep than most people give him credit for. Robin, too. Actually... I love them all! I'm going to try to do stuff with all the characters, but still keep Raven and Beast Boy as the main characters. But that's enough outta me... Anyways, enjoy chapter four, "Inviting Trouble Part 2" of the ongoing series, "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."  
  
  
  
'There's waaay too much crap in here...' Beast Boy mused as he dug through an exceptionally large pile of, well, junk.  
Tossing stuffed animals, video games and smelly old socks over his shoulder, the morph searched for appropriate mall attire. Unlike the other Titans, it wasn't so much that he wanted to blend in and not be recognized as much as it was he wanted to look good for his gushing, adoring fans. Why they would want to hide their identity, he would never know... In fact, the only two that could possibly pretend to be plain, ordinary people were Raven and Robin. And even then, Raven might be recognized due to that gem thingy on her forehead. What was it called? Oh yea... a chakra. Seriously, did Cyborg think people wouldn't notice a metal face? And Starfire? Not only is she waaaay taller than a normal girl, but her eyes were totally green- even where they should be white. What was she gonna do, where sunglasses? Well, maybe...  
"Where's that damn shirt?!" Beast Boy angrily asked himself.  
Growling in horrible aggravation, he practically swam through his filth littering the floor. Maneuvering with an ease only an experienced slob (or acrobat) could, he made his way over the piles upon piles of comic books, a small mountain of video games, several plates that had once held pizza, two forks, a razor blade covered in old frothy shaving cream and finally leapt over an old beaten up black swivel chair to land with a clumsy sort of grace onto the lower bunk of his bed. (A/N: Heh... I just described my bedroom...)  
Sighing, Beast Boy knocked several pillows out of the way and discovered a half eaten bag of potato chips.  
"Score!" the green teen immediately dove into the stale food. "Hmm, maybe I can see all my junk better from here," he frowned in thought.  
Forgetting the bed above him, he raised himself in order to gain a better view of his room only to ram him head directly into a wooden beam.  
"Son of a bi- uh?" he rubbed the lump growing on his skull and began to swear, but stopped himself as something caught his eye. "All right! I KNEW I'd find it!"  
Wedged in between the upper bunk's mattress and the beam was a small purple t-shirt. Immediately stripping himself of his itchy spandex uniform, the changeling pulled the garment over his head and rolled onto the floor, once again beginning a search. This time, he needed some pants...  
A much easier find, Beast Boy found a pair of black jeans crumpled in a loose ball underneath his bed. Lying on the floor, he quickly wriggled into them, squirming as he zipped the fly. Flipping himself over easily, he crawled through his squalor to a dresser near the wall, where he found several pairs of shoes kicked underneath it. Popping a squat, he decided on the pair of Converse All-Stars. He flopped back onto his bed and childishly crammed his feet into them one at a time. Slowly, he tied his shoes with only a small amount of difficulty. Deciding his outfit was complete, he pushed back for momentum and then jumped across the room, landing in front of a full-length vanity mirror. The boy checked himself up and down, and then burst into a full smile.  
"Oh, yea. TOTAL babe magnet," he nodded at his reflection. "And now for some sprucing."  
He inched his way over his things so as not to hurt them and headed in the direction of the door. Then realization hit him.  
"Oh, duh... can't forget this," he grabbed his wallet off the dresser and shoved it into his back pocket with one hand and used the other to clip it to his belt loop. With that, he literally hopped out of his room and contently rounded the corner in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Robin stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He raised an unsatisfied eyebrow at it, and then readjusted his hair for approximately the twentieth time. He then stopped and glared at his unruly hair once again. He dunked his hand once again into the tub of thick, blue gunk and rubbed his bare hands together. The boy wonder thrust his fingers into his mane once again and re-spiked his hair. His hair was so full of thick gel, it looked almost wet. He glared at himself once again, still not satisfied with what glared right back at him. A deep throttle growl escaped past his gritted teeth and he just balled his fists and rubbed his hair in a thrashing, maniacal motion. Once his aggression was released, he looked back up into the mirror. Somehow, his hair settled down and pointed in the directions he wanted it to.  
"Huh," he watched himself blink in disbelief. "Didn't expect that to work..."  
He turned his gaze to the faucet and turned it to release a cold stream of clear water. After rinsing the excess goop from his hands, he turned the faucet back to its original position and dried his hands on a nearby blue hand towel.  
"Lookin' good," he reassured himself before sliding open the bathroom door. Standing just outside door was his green teammate, Beast Boy.  
"Hey, Rob," the green one greeted him.  
"Hey," he returned the gesture. "How do I look?"  
Beast Boy checked him over. The Batman's protégé wore a red hooded sweatshirt and a pair of cut-off, ratty denim shorts complete with a pair of old, gray skating shoes. The one-man zoo chuckled as Robin pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and replaced his mask with them in the blink of an eye.  
"Like Joe Schmoe," he replied. "But the shades make you look kind of suspicious..."  
Though the glasses covered them, Robin made it obvious he had narrowed his eyes.  
"I was serious."  
"So was I," Beast Boy clapped his friend on the back as he passed him and entered the bathroom.  
The door closed behind him and he gazed into the mirror, glaring at himself in a similar fashion to Robin.  
"Is that a ZIT?!" he suddenly yelled frantically. He flipped on the light switch and leaned over the sink for a better view.  
"Nope, just a chip..." he sighed in relief, flicking the morsel from his cheek.  
He then opened the medicine cabinet. Shaving cream, several razors, a couple toothbrushes, a bottle of Advil, some hair mousse and a crusty bottle of Nair fell out of it and fell upon him in a violent barrage.  
'Bad move...' he noted mentally.  
Merely shoving aside the vicious hygiene products, Beast Boy reached far into the depths of the cabinet and pulled out his bottle of L'Oreal strong hold gel. He popped the cap off and squirted a little bit in his cupped palm and began to work his magic. However, he did so a little too elaborately and his elbow made contact with Robin's tub-o-gel and knocked it over. This, naturally, took the overreacting green bean by surprise and he flipped out.  
"AHH!" he screamed and flailed his arms around, watching helplessly as the blue goo began to engulf a purple toothbrush.  
'How can he put this crud in his HAIR?'  
He frantically began to sweep the gel back into the cylindrical tub. He gingerly picked the toothbrush and dipped it under the rushing faucet. After a moment or two of worry, the morph decided he had cleaned up enough, and pried the sliding door open. He stepped out into the hall and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.  
"What are you doing with my toothbrush?" a monotonous voice demanded.  
Immediately perking up in shock, Beast Boy's eyes widened and Raven's narrowed as the two sets made contact.  
"N-nothing!" he quickly flipped it over his shoulder and it clinked into the sink.  
"I see... what were you doing in there? It smells like cheap hair gel..." she wrinkled her nose and tried to look past him in an attempt to find a clue.  
"Just fixin' my hair," he regained his composure and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Ya know, wanna look good for the ladies."  
"Of course..." she frowned skeptically and folded her arms across her low-cut black t-shirt.  
Beast Boy turned to close the door and began to take off down the hall, but not before he took a moment to notice Raven's tight jeans and the way her shirt really flattered her cleavage.  
"Not lookin' bad yourself," he commented.  
This, of course, caused her to turn her look away. Though she tried to fight it, she felt a slightly warm, tingling sensation crawling up her cheeks.  
"You coming down or what?" he asked her after he was already half way down the hall. "We're leaving in a minute!"  
"Um... yea. I'm coming,"  
Raven tagged behind the boy slightly, but only until he got aggravated with the shadow and waited for her to catch up. The two made the rest of the way down the hall and into the kitchen where the others were already waiting for them.  
"All right, we're all here!" Cyborg announced, looking rather odd in his street clothes. He had donned an enormous gray sweatshirt and a pair of plain jeans that, although they were absolutely huge, looked a little tight on him.  
"Glorious! Then we may now depart for the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire, who had decided on a form fitting knee length purple sundress, green flip flops and a tiny silver hand bag.  
"Yup, let's get going," Robin agreed and began to usher everyone into the garage, where they all piled into the T-Car.  
Cyborg stuck the key in the ignition and went over the mind-numbingly boring rules of riding in his "baby."  
"Dude..." Beast Boy snapped out of his stupor, "Just shut up and drive!"  
After shooting his best friend a nasty look, the metal man turned back around and complied.  
Raven sat in the front seat gazing out the window, 'This is gonna be a long day...'  
Aside from the constant arguing between the boys and Starfire trying to play the mediator, it was a fairly uneventful car ride. Approximately ten minutes after their departure, our heroes reached their destination. Approximately ten minutes after that, Cyborg had finally finished locking up and polishing his prized possession and the teens had made their way into the mall.  
"Soo... we'll all just meet up here in a couple hours, then?" Beast Boy suggested.  
"Yea," Robin agreed with him. "Once we're done shopping, we should all meet up back at this entrance. Everybody remember where we are?"  
"Yea, yea, sure, sure..." Beast Boy had already begun to wander away.  
He stepped into the deep sea of clothing racks covered in colorful shirts, rugged denim jeans and various jackets. He brushed against the material as he idly wandered up and down the rows, not especially paying attention to the clothing articles.  
'Clothes stores are so boring...' he sighed loudly to himself. 'How do I get out of here?'  
Aggravated that he agreed to go clothes shopping, Beast Boy plotted his great escape to the rest of the mall. Cutting through the clothes the same way a hiker would cut through brush, the changeling ended up in the aisle. Darting his head around, he finally spotted his light at the end of the tunnel. He followed the warm red glow of the exit sign like a sailor following the North Star until he approached the mall entrance. (A/N: These comparisons are startin to freak me out... so I'm gonna stop.) A broad smile gracing his green face, he stepped into the hustle and bustle of the mall area. With a new and less bored outlook, Beast Boy began to wander the stores.  
  
The hustling and bustling crowd parted as a large metallic teen searched for a directory.  
'Jeez... and I thought the clothes would help with the weird stares,' Cyborg thought to himself after a little girl ran away from the mall map when he approached.  
"Oh, well..." he sighed.  
'Hmmm... Big 'n Tall, Big 'n Tall, Big 'n Tall...' he mused until he came upon something more interesting. 'Or better yet... a tailor!'  
The half man half machine grinned to himself, pleased with his discovery. He turned from his spot and began to stroll away in the direction of the tailor's shop. He walked a ways, blissfully unaware of people trying desperately not to gawk at his disfigurement, and soon came upon the sign in front of the tailor. Before he entered, however, something caught his eye. It was the unmistakable green flesh of his companion.  
'What's Saladhead doin' in front of that Body Shop?' Cyborg asked himself. Deciding the boy was just stopping for a look, he shook his head and went inside to see if this tailor could help him with his needs.  
A pair of twinkling, impressionable green eyes gazed at a sign that read "Chicks Dig Piercings!" Beneath the writing, Beast Boy drooled on a picture of a heavily pierced man with three girls wearing the tiniest tube tops and miniest skirts he had ever seen clinging on to him.  
'Piercings mean chicks, huh?' Beast Boy schemed as he stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb. He quickly checked his wallet for cash.  
"All right, I'll do it!" he strolled into the shop.  
The first thing he saw upon entry was a young girl in her mid twenties sitting on a large leather chair with her pant leg rolled up. A stocky, bald man in a leather jacket sat upon a stool hunched over her leg. In his hand he clutched a large needle attached to a long black tube. He expertly was illustrating a pattern of thorny roses wrapping around her leg.  
The morph shuddered slightly at the sight of the needle swiftly entering and exiting her limb, leaving color behind. Just then, something warm made contact with his shoulder.  
"Yaaah!" he nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to face the offender.  
The girl blinked, taken aback, and removed her hand from Beast Boy's shoulder.  
"Whoa, dude... didn't mean to scare ya," she apologized, tossing a lock of hot pink hair out of the way.  
Beast Boy scanned her up and down before responding to her. Though her bright hair was long in the front, the back of her head had been shaved to a buzz cut. She wore a green stud in her nose, and a matching green barbell in her belly button that could be seen underneath her black, mesh top. He noticed he was staring when she lifted a thin eyebrow at him from beneath her thick black eye make-up.  
"I was just gonna say the green look it way cool," she continued. "What kind of hair dye do you use?"  
"Hair dye?"  
"Yea, man," a guy dressed in a black t-shirt and black shorts and about as many earrings as hairs on his head approached the two from behind the counter. "Give us a name brand- plenty of people would buy that color!"  
"Oh, actually... I don't dye my hair!" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's all natural."  
"Whoa, that's even cooler!" the pink haired girl nodded vigorously in approval.  
"So, what can we help you with today?" the one clad entirely in black propped his elbow on the counter and laid his chin in his cupped palm. "You look like the kinda guy who's here he get his tongue forked, right? And don't worry... we're completely certified."  
He pointed to the degree hanging behind them on the wall when he saw Beast Boy flinch.  
"Um, no... I don't need to get my tongue forked. I can already do that myself," the morph explained as he split his tongue and stuck it out at the two.  
"This guy just keeps getting cooler!" the pink haired girl's eyes dazzled in amazement, causing Beast Boy to go a slight shade of pink, himself.  
"Besides..." she continued. "I can just TELL he wants a lip ring. Right?"  
"I don't think a lip ring's my kind of thing..." he politely declined.  
"Then what ARE you here for?" the two demanded simultaneously as they leaned forward.  
"I just wanted to get my ear pierced, I guess," he shrugged.  
"Tell you what..." the girl began, "we're having a special all this week. People with talents like yours get their first piercing or tattoo, and then get a second one free!"  
"Sounds cool! I'll just get two piercings, in my ear then. I don't wanna get TOO crazy with it," Beast Boy agreed cautiously.  
"Actually, we're kinda losing a bit of cash on this special. I guess the boss didn't think there were that many freaks in this city- No offense, man!" the guy tried to cover his slip of the tongue.  
"Well, actually... you're the third kid today," the girl explained as she prepared the earring gun with the studs. "We had two girls, earlier."  
"Really?" asked the ever curious elf as he sat down on one of the silver stools by the counter.  
"Yea..." she recollected, wiping a disinfectant cloth on his left lobe. "The one girl was way tall. Taller than most guys, even... she had to be over six feet! Way long hair, too. Dunno how she could stand to have that much... pretty red color though... And her eyes? Man, they were hella cool, they were completely green! I mean, your eyes are pretty green, man, but these didn't even have that white part! They were ALL green. Kinda eerie."  
Beast Boy blinked in shock- this girl had given a perfect description of Starfire!  
"A-and the other girl?" he asked shakily.  
She noticed him stutter, "No need to worry hunny, this won't hurt a bit. Anyways, she looked pretty normal. She was fairly petite- especially next to that other girl! She must've dyed it that way, but she had her hair this really pretty purple color. And she had purple eyes, too... I wonder if that was real or those weird color contacts? Right, but she had this gem right in the middle of her forehead. She picked up the barbells the two wanted with her mind! Talk about weird magic... anyways, they were cool chicks."  
Before he knew it was happening, she shot the two studs into his ear lobe and replaced the gun back into its proper shelf.  
He hissed in pain slightly before asking, "How long ago were they here?"  
"Why you so interested, kiddo?" asked the guy. "You know 'em or somethin'? Well... it was about a half hour ago, I guess. Not too long ago."  
"Thanks..." Beast Boy replied in a stupor, not understanding what Starfire and Raven of all people would want in a Body Shop.  
He placed several bills into the girl's hand, and stumbled back out into the mall area. Upon approaching the directory, he spotted an arcade.  
'Alright! That'll take my mind off things...' he decided.  
Tracing his finger along the path needed to get there, he soon discovered that he would need to venture through yet another department store to get to the other side of the mall.  
"Who's stupid idea was it to put a SEARS in the MIDDLE of the mall??" he demanded angrily.  
Admitting his defeat to himself, the elf trotted on his way. Upon entering SEARS, he felt a dull throb begin to engulf his left ear. Determined to get out of there fast, he scanned the premises for an exit sign. The dull red light shone like a beacon what seemed like a thousand miles away. Plotting an escape root, Beast Boy determined the quickest way out was through the lingerie section. Not stopping to think of the consequences of being caught by a girl in the panty section, the changeling moved forward and onward with the thoughts of Soul Caliber II in his mind. 'Must not look, must not look must not look...' he mentally scolded himself. 'Well... just a peek won't hurt... hehehe...' The green teen's eyes began to wander as he felt his jaw drop slowly at the sight of lacy black brassieres. Suddenly, all thoughts of girls were replaced by a sharp pain in his head. Vaguely aware that he had been hit upside the head, he turned to face the culprit. "Raven?" he faced her confusedly and wiped a speck of drool from his chin. Indeed it was Raven, but instead of her usual calm demeanor, her shoulders heaved erratically in fury. "WHAT are you doing here?!" she demanded venomously. Flinching and knowing she would strike again, he blindly grabbed the first thing he felt and attempted to use it as a shield. "Jeez! Don't get your panties in a knot!" Her gaze was diverted to the object in his hands, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked down to see what had offended her so, and gasped in shock to see a tiny thong with little cherries on it in his hand. "Eep," he stated thickly and crammed it back onto its shelf. "Ya know, I should be asking what YOU'RE doing here," he crossed his arms slyly. "I, um... uh-"she blushed slightly and hid her arms behind her back. "Whatcha got there?" he tried to catch her playfully. "Beast Boy, don't! Stop!" she pleaded, backing away from him. "I heard don't stop in there," he waggled his eyebrows mischievously and grabbed for one of her arms. Pulling it forward, he saw her clutching a white, plastic bag. "What's in the bag?" he asked stupidly. "Um, it's uh..." she muttered helplessly as he opened it up. Inside, his eyes set on several multi-hued, curved barbells and a receipt. "Oh, duh... I forgot! I went to that body shop, "he exclaimed with a look of realization on his face, "and they told me there were these two girls there earlier and gave a perfect description of you and Starfire!" "Soo..?" Raven nervously tried to back away from her pursuer. Getting caught wasn't exactly her strong suit... "So I got my ear pierced!" he pointed proudly at his throbbing, swollen ear. (A/N: This will not be the last time I use these words, wahaha! ahem Continuing on...) "How..." she searched for an appropriate word,"...cute." She cringed slightly. 'Score! Thank you, poster,' the elf mentally congratulated himself. "So... what did you get pierced?" he asked. "Well, it was Starfire's idea..." she began to explain. "She said something about wanting to experience all Earthly customs, and got her belly button pierced. And those weirdos in there insisted we were 'cool'" she flexed her index and middle fingers of her free hand, "and said we got a second piercing for free. But Starfire said the first one hurt too much, and she didn't want the other one. So I felt bad for her and I used her free piercing." "But that doesn't tell me what you pierced," She sighed in defeat and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a dark blue barbell through her belly button. "Hey, that looks really good on you!" he complimented genuinely. "Does this mean you're gonna start wearin' shirts to show that off?" he once again waggled his eyebrows. Raven immediately pulled her shirt back down and coldly stated, "I should hardly think so." Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy noticed she kept her other hand still hidden behind her back. "Whatcha hidin'?" he squinted at her. "N-nothing!" her eyes widened in terror. Obviously she had hoped he wouldn't notice. Quickly snatching what she had concealed from him out of her hands, both Beast Boy and Raven blushed slightly. Gawking, Beast Boy came face to face with several pairs of very sexy, sheer black panties. Thrusting her things back into her hands, Beast Boy shamefully stared down at his feet. "Sorry, Raven! I, I didn't know... I'm so sorry, really!" he apologized profusely. All too shocked to go 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos' on his ass, Raven stood blankly staring at him. "I'll, um... I'll make it up to you! ...Somehow," he concluded. She blinked at him, wondering what more could possibly go wrong, and deciding these were further reasons for hating the mall. "Uhhh... I'll buy those for you!" he thought up stupidly, not thinking correctly. "NO!" she yelled. "There's just something terribly wrong with a male roommate buying panties for a girl." "Okay, well..." he tried to think quickly, "then how does a Chai Freeze sound?" He looked at her hopefully, and then added, "And we'll never speak of this again. How's that sound?" Thinking for a moment, and seeing the genuine look in his eyes, Raven's face softened ever so slightly, "Actually... that sounds... nice." Breathing a loud sigh of relief, Beast Boy wiped the sweat from his brow, "Phew... well, come on. We've gotta meet Robin and the others by that entrance soon."  
Nodding silently, Raven walked briskly to keep up with his longer strides. The two walked in silence, but it was less awkward than either of them had anticipated.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know... the ending's kinda lame. But shut up. I didn't want to do any completely pointless writing. But anyways... this was up far later than I had anticipated. Sorry! But I have good reason for that... I was half way finished, and decided to take a break, right? Well, that's when my mom decided to go all psycho and completely clean out the room we keep the computer in! Like, ever inch of it! It was awful... so then as soon as she's done freaking out, I went out with some of the kids and we were doing bike tricks in the streets... and I decided to fall off and scrape my entire elbow off! Pfft... and right in front of a group of people. The bastards laughed at me... jerks. But anyways... I luckily didn't break anything, but there was literally no skin left on the tip of my elbow. Yes, that's right folks, I lost my wenis! (The skin on the tip of your elbow is called the wenis. Seriously!) So what does that have to do with a late update? Well... I couldn't move my right arm at all for a few days there! You're lucky I'm typing now; it's slow and painful, lol... It didn't stop bleeding for three hours.... :-/ Now it's a three-inch scab and feels like a basketball. Eww... Anyways, enough about my injuries. I should have chapter five up in a short while- for real this time! I really like what I have planned for it... there's some freaky action and romance in store! sees the kinky images running through the readers heads No, no, sickos! The action and romance are two separate topics. At least... in the next chapter. Bwahaha!  
  
So how about that new episode, "Betayal?" Don't get me wrong or anything... but it wasn't all I had hoped it would be. Oh, well, it was still fookingly awesome. That part where Beast Boy goes "THIS is the greatest pie in the history of pie" had me pissing my pants, I laughed so hard! Well... not literally... but not because it was funny. See, I used to be in this cooking class, and we made pie this one time. Then I brought it to my next period class, and this big fat guy (lol) I'm friends with ate it, and said those exact words! So comparing BB with a fat guy just tickled my funny bone. Oh, and when Slade tells BB Terra never really liked him... well, he's right! Wahaha... see, in the comix, she uh, had this relationship with him, along with being his apprentice. Which is really nasty, considering he's old enough to be her grandfather... gross. Anyways... as always, REVIEW!!! Puh- leeeeze? I wuv you all!  
  
Slan, Kelly 


	5. Stench

A/N: I'm glad you guys thought the, uh... panty stuff was funny, lol! I forgot to mention earlier... episode #12 is lamely titled "Titans Together!" It's the conclusion of a four-part thingy with Raven. Il est tres bon.

Apologies for the HORRENDOUSLY late update... First Microsoft Word got deleted off the computer I use (WTF?!?!!???) And then by the time I went through all my junk around here and put it and found the disk and put it back on... Band camp had just started! So for two weeks there, I would wake up, get dressed, get ready for band, leave and be there from 1 until 9, come home, watch late night 'toons and do it all over again the next day. Of course I had SOME time in between, but I was just too exhausted. Anyways... That's why there was nothing for all that time. But school is starting up again, and y'all know what that means! No? Well... I'm taking an expository writing class gags, chokes, vomits, etc and that means I'll have an excuse to type more without question. Get it? I can PRETEND to be doing homework! Ha! In my last writing class, my teacher thought I was just untalented. But really... I'm just lazy.

That's all I have for now, so please enjoy chapter five, "Stench" of "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."

It had been many hours since Raven had retired to her bedroom, and many hours prior to that that the teenaged heroes had returned from their expedition. Despite her time nestled between the covers, Raven had not gotten very much rest.

Absolute silence engulfed her room, save for the petite girl's thrashing underneath the sheets. Beads of sweat formed on her face, and the faint sound of gnashing teeth softly echoed. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she curled subconsciously into the fetal position as she clutched tightly to the sheets that slowly cocooned around her.

A cold breeze leaked through the cracked window, causing the long violet drapes to flap carelessly around her bed. The wind sped up and began to whistle an eerie tune in her ears. Its chill finally caught up to the dark girl, sending shivers up her spine.

She shook for a moment or so and thrashed around her bed, subconsciously trying in vain to not only warm herself, but to calm her nerves. Suddenly, she shot upright in her bed and took in a long, jagged gasp of air. Now fully awake, the girl darted her eyes around nervously and ran a shaky hand through her sweaty hair.

'Nightmares...' she sighed and rubbed her palms against her bare arms. 'Only... nightmares...'

She was about to lay back down but something diverted her attention. Something warm and sticky had found its way to the back of her neck. It felt like someone (or something) was breathing down her back. Eyes wide, she whirled around... to find nothing.

"It's nothing," she vocalized as if to reassure herself. 'I'm just wound up from that dream...'

The dark girl sighed heavily and readjusted her pillow, which she had found strangely at the foot of her bed.

'Wait, that isn't the bottom of my bed... I must've flipped to the bottom of my bed.'

Upon investigation, she realized that indeed her feet were where her head should have been, and her head was where her feet should have been. Blaming it on the nightmares and thinking nothing of it, Raven turned herself back around and curled up under the sheets once more.

"Hnnnnhhhhhh.... Hnnnnhhhhhh..." a deep throttle noise distrupted her train of thought.

For the second time, she bottled up and demanded, "Who's there?!"

Her only response was the dragging, thick breathing and the sound of her drapes flapping softly in the breeze.

"Who's there!" she pleaded.

This time silence greeted her. She warily turned her head and gave a small gasp to see that the drapes had suddenly become still. She whimpered slightly to herself and curled her knees up to her chest as she retreated to the top of her bed and perched on top of her pillow. Her eyes darted back and forth, scanning her room in a paranoid fashion. Silence enveloped her, except for her jagged breathing. The warm tingling feeling crept up her spine and back to her neck, where it hung idly for a moment. Her breaths increased and became more erratic and fearful. The mysterious hot breath grew thicker. Suddenly, an unexplained dip formed in the mattress just in front of her, as if someone had just sat down. But no one was there.

"Who... who are you...?" her lips quivered as she managed to utter the few words.

The deep breath answered her. The invisible being breathed its hot, thick breath right in her face, causing her to gag slightly. She whimpered more audibly and leaned backwards in a futile attempt to rid herself of the invisible attacker. She felt the warm trail down her neck and stop between her collarbone and breast. The warmth sat on top of her chest, seemingly sensing her pounding, racing heart. She whipped her head around frantically, searching for an offender. She felt the sinking of the mattress draw nearer. In a panic, she kicked forward, and hit nothing. The girl's eyes widened, and she gasped loudly. She crawled clumsily to the foot of her bed and flopped off onto the floor. She looked for something, anything, to protect herself from the attacker with.

Upon discovering nothing but a single book on her tidy floor, she grabbed for its thick binding and began crawling frantically towards the door. Raven grabbed a knob on the dresser for support and heaved herself to her feet. Free hand shaking, she pushed the numerical buttons on the side of the door as to unlock it. The heavy sound of breathing returned and hot, thick breath greeted her back. The girl returned the motion by breathing erratically and paid more notice to the stink of the hot breath than to the code she was typing in. after several attempts, she finally shoved the massive door to the side with great effort. Raven could think of nothing to do but run.

She ran down the hall, as far away from her room as she could. She clutched the worn cover of the ancient book to her chest and continued to run wildly and wrecklessly down the dark hall. The padding of her feet on the floor seemed to thump in her head as she ran through the empty hall. She suddenly swerved to the left and collided with the entrance to the staircase. With each flight of stairs she went down, she felt as though she was actually getting farther away from the bottom.

The dark girl burst through the door and gave a heavy sigh of relief. She took several steps and stood silently in the pale moonlight that shone through the large window and into the common room. She took in deep gasps of air, still slightly breathless from her run, and found herself wandering towards the kitchen. She deposited the book on the counter and let her fingers trace over the familiar golden letters on its cover as she retracted her hand.

She stood solemnly and listened to the soft sound of her breath getting slower as it returned to her. She took in a deep, shaky breath and held it, as if symbolically holding in her fear. To her dismay, she heard the sound of breathing. Eyes wide, Raven dared not to exhale. The horribly familiar sound of thick breathing returned to her. Her body turned rigid yet she managed to rotate herself around to see behind her. Shadows danced behind her. She whipped her head back around and saw that nothing was moving in front of her. All the furniture remained stationary. The moonlight illuminated the otherwise dark room through the large window and cast long shadows upon the floor. Each shadow danced from underneath the tables and chairs, threatening to come closer to her. They gnashed their lifelike teeth in the dark ones direction. Frightened and confused, Raven's breath left her once again.

Unfortunately the slow, sticky breath did not leave her. The invisible creature blew its stink breath in her face once again. Avoiding the stench, Raven instinctively looked to the side and brought her hand to her nose. Upon turning her head, she peered at the ground and came face to face with her own shadow. Rather than mimicking her stance, the shadow seemed to be looking up at her and then it waved. A hard lump stuck in the goth's throat as she stood rooted in her spot, terrified at the sight before her. Her shadow lunged and prepared to attack its owner. Raven's jaw dropped several inches and her instincts told her to move out and fast. She ducked away and pressed herself against a small part of the fridge.

Hiding in the darkness, there were no shadows. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. As she did, a hot stream of breath greeted her. Pushing herself back up against the cool, metallic refridgerator, her hands searched for the utensil drawer. She groped frantically and blindly behind her, searching for the handle.

"Come on... come on!" she yelled at herself.

The breath lingered and wrapped around her neck. It spread down to her shoulders and slowly began to envelope her. Finally her hand made contact with the drawer's handle. After pulling it towards herself, the girl thrust her hand into its depths and retrieved a steak knife.

A frightened growl escaped her lips as she swung wildly, searching for a possible offender. The sound of a wounded animal echoed throughout the tower while Raven swung her makeshift weapon. The sticky grip loosened from around her and yet she continued her flailing motions. The blood began to spurt seemingly out of thin air. It splashed around and the howling continued. Vaguely aware that she was still slashing and stabbing away, Raven felt the blood drip upon her bare arms and face. The salty brown liquid leaked down her cheek and flowed into her mouth; the bitter taste gagged her slightly.

After what seemed like forever, the howling died down. There was no longer a hot stream of breath plaguing her. The shadows settled down to their rightful places and were behaving themselves. Raven's breath once again returned to her. She shook her head in disbelief. This all had been so frightening and confusing, and she was soaked in blood. She had no idea where it had come from or to whom it belonged. The bloody steak knife quivered in her hand. Realizing what she had done, the knife slipped from her fingers and landed in a pool of blood with a clank.

"Oh god..." she gasped and took several steps away from the blood.

Raven ran into the common room and looked through the huge window up at the pale moon. She could see a transparent reflection of herself in the window. Her plum colored hair was a tangled mess. Dark circles sat beneath her eyes and blood flecks sat on her cheeks like mock freckles. Her brows furrowed at the sight of both the meddlesome moon and her frail face. She reached to the side and pulled a large black drape over half the window and then reached to the other side and repeated her previous action. The room became pitch black. She shuddered deeply, yet she was satisfied.

Turning on her heel, the goth rubbed her bare arms as though hugging herself. Though not running, she moved quickly up to the staircase and strode swiftly up the steps. She felt as though she was floating, and didn't really pay attention as she made her way to her room. The door slid open, and she slipped inside, closing it quickly. Seemingly incapable of comprehending the past events, Raven blinked wildly and rubbed her eyes. She flopped onto her bed and crawled up to the top. The dark girl buried her face under her pillow and hid deep beneath the warm comforters and cried until sleep took her once more.

A/N: Well-e-tee, well-e-tee, well-e-tee... Took me long enough, huh? Again, sorry about that. But like I said... as long I pretend to do homework, I can write fanfiction! Hahaha. I know this chapter may have been confusing, but it'll all make sense when the next chapter is posted. Guaranteed. I'm hoping for chapter six to be done by Thursday or Friday. You can feel free to hold me to this. As always... REVIEW!!

Slan, Kelly


	6. Bunk with Me?

A/N: So hopefully some junk'll be a little more explain-ed. Right. Like Jimmy Kudo says, with a keen eye for detail, one truth prevails! Heh, been watching too much Case Closed. That show is great. Anyways, like the summary says, this chapter has some more romance and Raven is a bit overwhelmed. Poor baby.

Any questions? Concerns? Lemme know. But don't get wise and make cracks about concern for my mental stability. Otherwise, just send the reviews and enjoy chapter six, "Bunk with Me?" of the ongoing series, "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."

The cold wind danced with the drapes and trailed its icy finger up the petite girl's spine, sending shivers to crawl malevolently throughout her body. The fates obviously did not want for Raven to sleep. She thrashed subconsciously attempting to warm herself. Her futile attempts were thwarted, and her eyes opened quickly. She grabbed for her arms and rubbed ferociously trying to rid herself of the numbing coldness. For a brief moment, she had forgotten the night's previous events. Unfortunately, the temporary memory lasp was just that- temporary.

"Oh, no..." she vaguely heard the words escape her lips as she bolted upright in her bed.

She sat upright, and the look on her face changed from horror, to confusion and then back to horror after a moment or two. Raven looked down her legs and let her eyes rest on her feet resting atop her pillow. Her eyebrows furrowed.

'But I remember... I buried my face in that pillow. How could my feet have gotten there? I couldn't have flipped around AGAIN... could I?'

She confusedly flipped her legs over the side of the bed and glanced into the darkness of her room. She sighed, both relieved and frightened of what had entailed.

'The best thing is to clean up and hide it from the others. If they know, they will no longer accept me. Then, herbal tea to calm my nerves... no one can know. No one can suspect anything.'

The guilt gnawed at the back of her neck. She knew not of what she had killed, but had no doubts of killing it. How could anything bleed and cry in that way and still survive? She would rather live with the guilt of murder (self defense or not, she had taken something's life) rather than the wrath of her teammates.

Raven pushed herself off the bed and began to take heavy steps towards the door. Half way across her virtually spotless floor, her foot made contact with something, causing her to clumsily trip and land on the floor.

"God damn! Oww..." she muttered and grabbed for the offending item.

Her pale fingers made contact with the ancient leather bindings of a book.

"What...?" she gasped incredulously.

The goth felt as though she were watching through someone else's eyes as she lifted the book into the pale moonlight leaking through her window. Her wide eyes gazed at the Book of Azar's shining, golden letters glinting at her.

"No..." she told herself. "No, I left this downstairs. I left it down there. I ran back up here. How did it get here? I KNOW I left it downstairs on the kitchen countertop. I must be dreaming..."

She pinched herself out of pure instinctual behavior. A sharp shock of pain shot up through her arm. Her eyes widened in realization.

A combination of confusion, terror and hurt crossed her features and swept through her mind. The onslaught of emotions overwhelmed her fragile mind. Normally, such feeling would cause explosions and melt downs. But as of now, the only thing happening was a steady stream of cold sweat trailing down the back of her neck.

"What's happening to me?" she pleaded to no one in particular.

Raven quickly opened her bedroom door and fled through the halls, not completely sure if it was for the first or second time that night. She passed through the staircase swiftly and landed near the kitchen and common room. It was completely dark, excluding the green glow of the digital numbers from the clock on the microwave and the soft, flickering light from the night light by the stove. It gave off just enough warmth to show the drapes had been pulled shut.

Raven drew in a deep intake of breath. That was one strike against her insanity, and one for it. She wandered into the kitchen, once again not sure whether it was the first or second time that evening, and looked for any signs of her first encounter. The dim light barely allowed her to see, but it was enough to reveal a steak knife lying on the floor. However, there was not a trace of blood in sight.

"What...?"

This just wasn't adding up. She gingerly reached down and lifted the utensil by its handle and observed it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. To a passer-by, it would have appeared that someone had been doing dishes and merely dropped it.

The score was two to two. What did it mean? Was this some kind of weird sign? Desperate for an explanation, Raven decided that the only explanation could be that she needed to meditate more often and keep her emotions in check.

'Yes... this must be my powers' way of telling me I need to keep in better control.'

The thought repeated itself in her head over and over to convince herself, but it was a façade. She sat down at the table and hung her head. She wasn't kidding herself. She had no idea what was wrong with her, and she hated it.

It was then that she heard a creaking behind her. She whipped her head around to identify the sound. A silhouette was moving ever closer to her in the halls.

She subconsciously felt her lip begin tremble. It raised its hand up as it crept ever closer. Raven held her breath preparing for the worst. But something was strangely familiar about the silhouette. The green hand moved into the dim light and was soon followed by the rest of her green teammate's body.

Beast Boy rubbed his eye groggily and stumbled forward.

"Raven?" he questioned in disbelief. "What are you doing up? It's" he referenced the microwave clock, "3:12 in the morning. I know you're the early bird type, but isn't this a little ridiculous?"

She snorted, obviously not in the mood for his cracks at her.

He woke up slightly more, and became slight more sensitive to that disturbed look on her face. He strode over to the table and pulled up a chair which he plopped down on.

"Hey..." he began softer than he had before. "You alright?"

"Fine, thanks," she grunted monotonously. She really had not wanted to be found as vulnerable as she currently felt.

"Then... then what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I heard footsteps. RUNNING footsteps. So I came down to see what was going on," he shrugged nonchalantly.

He had heard her? Her eyes narrowed, but then widened. He had heard her! She nearly forgot that with his animal like senses could pick up on things most people could neither smell nor hear. Maybe he heard the footsteps before, too!

"What about... did... did you hear footsteps earlier, too?" she inquired softly, with trace amounts of hope.

"No..." he looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure? You just didn't hear it. I'm sure you must've just missed it," she insisted.

"What's with you, Rae? Even if there HAD been more footsteps, I definitely would have heard it. I mean, I can even hear it when you roll over in bed," he retorted.

"You... listen to me in bed??" her jaw dropped.

"Not intentionally..." he blushed. "Sometimes I just hear movement and stuff."

Raven sat staring at her hands, which she anxiously wrung and fidgeted as she mulled over what Beast Boy had just said. If she had REALLY been running that first time, he would have heard her. He didn't notice anything until just now.

He was looking directly at her; she could feel his eyes touching her every feature. She sighed shakily and lifted her legs up onto the chair and knees to her chin. The sudden movement caused a sharp pain in her stomach where the fresh barbell lay imbedded in the tiny flap of skin just above her belly button. The physical pain only distracted her from the mental pain momentarily, and when realization bitch slapped her once more, she quickly turned her head to the side (away from her semi-unwanted companion) and sighed again.

"Hey..." he asked nervously, "are you all right, Rae?"

The petite girl bit her lower lip held back the confused tears that tugged at her eyelids.

"Am I EVER 'all right'?" she muttered angrily.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help!" the green one defended himself, shooting a hurt look at her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Like you'd be any help. You'll never understand what goes on in my head!" she snapped irritably at him.

"Maybe not... and I don't pretend to understand you, either. Just know that I'm here for you," he nodded sincerely.

Raven nodded back at him, but did not make eye contact.

"I should not have become upset with you," she flushed slightly with shame. "You are right; you only want to help."

She looked up, but he had turned away and now HE was the one staring off into the distance.

"I may not understand your powers, or why you are the way you are," Beast Boy began in a voice that was uncharacteristically serious. "But there IS one thing that I can't pretend I don't understand."

Purple eyes shot up curiously to meet green ones.

"And what is that?" she asked skeptically.

"You're empathetic, right?"

She nodded, unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Well... when I ...um, well, I guess when I got this disease, you could say... Anyway, when I changed something similar happened to me. They say cats and dogs can sense when people are happy, sad, scared..." he trailed off and broke eye contact momentarily.

Her brows furrowed, trying to comprehend his words.

"Heh..." he laughed a little and then looked back up at her. "I guess I'm saying you and I have more in common than you thought!"

"So, that means..." she began.

"You're scared, Raven..." he whispered, his green eyes trying to read hers.

She jerked her head away from his gaze, but he retalliated by scooting his chair closer to the gothic girl.

"It's okay..." he gingerly caressed her bare arm with one hand and the top of her hand with his other, as if trying to coax her troubles away.

Raven felt so stupid. In all her years, she NEVER would have predicted that she would be trying desperately not to cry with none other than the green kid trying to console her. His soft skin sent a shiver up her spine. This was such a weird situation.

"C'mon, you can tell me... what's wrong?" he almost pleaded.

She wasn't about to open up to him. Being such a prankster, he would more than likely exploit her. But then again, he DID just say they have more in common than she thought. Perhaps she should just tell him about her problem. Who knew, maybe it could help?

"I don't know..." she began. "I've been having weird dreams."

He quirked a brow. "Oh, please. The Raven I know wouldn't get so worked up over a couple nightmares."

"That's just it! They're not nightmares! Well... except for the last one. Things that I know were dreams keep coming true."

Beast Boy did not speak, but his expression clearly stated "What...?!"

"Well, for example... I dreamed I closed those drapes. But there they are, closed!"

"Uh huh..." the changeling was now the skeptical one. "Anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I had not eaten any strawberries the other morning. I had dreamed that you and I were eating them, so it was odd that you had offered them just after I had dreamed it," she retorted.

His other eyebrow was now raised, giving him a look of shock. "Why were you dreaming about us eating strawberries together??"

She blushed madly, "I don't know, it was a dream!"

"Weird..."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" he asked inquisitively.

"They just started yesterday night," she replied simply.

"So you've had two dreams like that?"

"No, three. One tonight, and two yesterday. I had fallen asleep on the couch with you, woke up, and then went back to sleep. I dreamt both times."

"But you had a nightmare tonight?"

"...Yes. It's weird. These strange dreams seem to be more..." she paused in thought. "Less unpleasant when you are around."

"Heh..."

An awkward, silent pause engulfed them.

"Well, I don't think I can stop the dreams, but maybe if being around me helps for whatever reason then you're more than welcome to spend the night in my room with me," he nervously played with the new earrings and did not dare to make eye contact with her.

"Excuse me...?" she asked in shock, eyes wide.

"No, no, no!" he blushed madly. "I have a bunk bed! Separate bunks, I'm not a pervert."

"Oh," she nodded thankfully. "I would appreciate that, Beast Boy. But please... let's keep this between you and me."

The two silently and slowly made their way up to the morph's room, and with the push of a button, they stepped inside. Beast Boy flipped on the light, revealing the heinous mess. She wrinkled her nose at the sight and began to scan the room. Something on the wall caught her eye.

"You have a 'Caboodles of Kittens' calendar?" she asked incredulously.

Beast Boy merely grinned toothily at her and said, "Hey, I'll keep your secrets if you keep mine."

She sighed, and then realized she had been doing that frequently as of late.

"Whoa!"

The sound of Beast Boy's voice brought her back, and she looked towards him.

"You musta been pretty scared- looks like you sweated through your night gown. Good thing I turned on the light or I wouldn't have noticed."

"Yes... good thing..."

"You can't sleep in that," he stated, clearing all his junk off the lower bunk and onto the floor. "You'll catch cold. Here, you can borrow some of my pajamas."

"Uhhh, I don't-"she began to decline, but was greeted with a face full of cow print pajamas.

"Go ahead and change, I'm not looking or anything," he called over his shoulder, trying to cover the bunk with some blankets.

Raven sighed reluctantly and quickly whipped off her nightgown and thrust the obnoxious cow pajamas over her head, not too comfortable with changing in the same room as a boy. She looked down at herself, wary of the large top hanging off her shoulders and the long legs of the pants hanging on the floor.

"Are you decent?"

"No..."

The two flinched. Beast Boy did so at the thought of naked Raven in his bedroom, and Raven did so in response.

"But I'm dressed, if that's what you mean," she finished the thought.

"Good!" he said, though the previous thought was better. "Then come on, you've got to be tired."

Raven made her way towards his bed and lay down, allowing Beast Boy to awkwardly tuck her in.

He then turned and began to climb the ladder to the top bunk. Once there, he peered over the rail and said sleepily, "If you need anything... don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," she managed to whisper.

Within moments, she could practically hear the sawing logs as Beast Boy snored. Before the sandman could place his spell over her, Raven couldn't help but feel strangely comfortable in Beast Boy's smelly room under his squishy blankets. It wasn't often that he looked out for her. Up until then, it had been the other way around. Lost in her simple thoughts, Raven found herself drifting away into the land of nod.

A/N: I'm not talking to you jerks.

Okay, I guess I have to. But I hardly got any reviews last chapter! I was really sad. Jerks...

More REVIEWS, means more UPDATES. Hello! It's up to you whether this continues or not.

I realize Beast Boy may not have been fully in character (at least... not to SOME peoples' degree/standards) but I figured he was tired, so he didn't really want to mess around too much. Also when you're tired, you act sort of more compulsively than thinking things through, so it's harder to hold your tongue. I dunno, whatever.

And I DO in fact realize this is neither Thursday nor Friday. See, I had this nearly completed Wednesday, and was gonna have it for Thursday, right? But I couldn't get on the computer after band rehersal. So it should have been done Friday, right? Well... there was this big football fiasco, and even if I COULD have gotten on the computer, I was (erm...) not fit to be typing anything. Saturday was all day band rehersal, and so here I am today! On Sunday! Ai, me and my excuses... anyways, I'm mad at you guys. That is, unless I get plenty of nice reviews.

So poig mo hoine, and then we'll get more chapters, ok? Da labharfai nios mo Gailege...

Slan, Kelly


	7. Upon Arrival

A/N: Dude! You jerks are freakin' awesome! That was like, what, I think 19 reviews for 1 chapter in a matter of 5 days! I have the urge to strut. But I won't cuz I gotta give y'all the next chapter. And see how FAST this update was? Last one was a week ago! Well, fast for me... Just think of it as a reward for all the yummy reviews. And feel good knowing I'm feeding off of your reviews rather than your blood and/or souls. But don't tell mommy I said that...

So yeah... here's "Upon Arrival," chapter seven of this little story I like to call "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."

... Actually... should I change the title? If so, gimme some suggestions.

Beast Boy batted his eyelids several times before opening them fully. The thick, knotty branches of Starfire's Rutt tree caressed his bedroom's window in the morning breeze, and the sunbeams danced through the limbs, casting erratic shadows onto his bedspread. He yawned widely and stretched out his arms. Upon doing so, a familiar and warm scent reached his nostrils. It was the soft scent of chamomile with undertones of lavender and patchouli. Recognition slapped him and he sat bolt upright. It was Raven's distinct scent, and that freaked him out. Cautiously, he leaned over the side of the bunk and peered beneath him.

A small form was curled underneath his lumpy black blanket. Her purple hair fell on top of her shoulders and spilled unto Beast Boy's equally lumpy pillow. Her form rose and fell with each breath. He watched her for a moment, and gasped suddenly upon realizing he had forgotten to breathe. His shock faded slowly as he remembered the past night's events, but then slowly returned upon realizing his current situation. Technically, there was a very pretty girl peacefully sleeping in his bed. He gracefully hopped off the top bunk and onto the floor. Staring at her once more, the boy contemplated upon what to do next. Rather, what he SHOULD do next.

Beast Boy stroked his chin thoughtfully. He decided it would be best to leave her be, for fear of her wrath. Honestly, it surprised him that she had accepted his offer. He was still rather skeptical that she was being completely truthful about her dreams; she seemed so peaceful. But then he felt awful for thinking of Raven being dishonest. She was not one to lie.

He crawled over several feet to her nightgown. She had thrown it off in her haste and left it in a crumpled heap on the floor. It had now dried, he noted, as he lifted it gingerly with two fingers. A small bead of sweat rolled down his neck caused by the sensation of the silky material on his skin.

'Raven wears this in bed...?' he thought thickly.

Clumsily, he folded the garment and placed it on the ground relatively close to her. With that, he left the volatile girl to sleep.

Following his nose, Beast Boy arrived in the kitchen to see Robin working skillfully over the stove. The Boy Wonder flipped a pancake in the air and caught it back in the pan with a slight chuckle.

"Hey, Rob. Whatcha cookin' there?" the changeling inquired.

"Nothing you'll have a problem eating," he responded jovially and wiped his brow.

"Yeah, why's that?" the green one stepped over to the steaming stove.

"Because," Robin grinned. "These flapjacks came out of the box! All you do is add water. You think I could make pancakes from scratch?"

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Pass some my way, Fearless."

Robin finished up the last of the silver dollars and dumped some onto Beast Boy's plate and a plate of his own. The two sat down at the table and scarfed in silence. Robin was grateful for a meal without fighting, and Beast Boy was grateful for a meal without meat.

"Ahhh... I'm still kind of sleepy..." Beast Boy yawned and pushed aside his plate.

"Well you know what wakes ME up better than anything else?" Robin grinned slyly.

Beast Boy cringed; he knew what was coming next.

"A nice long, rigorous workout!" Batman's protégé exclaimed, tossed the dirty dishes into the sink and grabbed the morph's wrist.

He dragged him through the kitchen and swung a left past the garage and headed hastily towards the gym. Had they stayed but a moment longer, they would a been greeted by another companion.

Starfire stepped happily into the kitchen. Every morning on Earth seemed more beautiful than the last. The beautiful colors of the morning sun always made her happy to be on the glorious planet. One glance to the sink told her that at least two other of her teammates were already awake and had eaten breakfast. Her search for leftovers was for not, and Starfire simply decided to fend for herself. She pulled up a seat at the breakfast nook and reached into the fruit bowl. Coming upon an orange, she grabbed it and examined it close to her face. With a small smile, she bit in. Though Robin had told her on many occasions that the correct way to eat an orange was to peel it and then eat the segments inside, the alien girl never listened. She much preferred to eat it in the same fashion as an apple. Her foreign taste buds craved the tangy and bitter rind. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully, thoroughly enjoying the sweet juice from the center combined with the chewy rind.

The doorbell rang, disturbing her thoughtless daze.

"I shall answer it!" he hopped from her seat and spoke to no one in particular.

She raced to the door and pushed several buttons. A flat television screen attached to a security camera outside came through the wall.

"Hello, and welcome to Titan's Tower!" she held onto either side of the screen and beamed brightly. "This is Starfire, may I assist you?"

A boy of small stature stood on the front step. His shaggy brown hair fell into his lemon colored eyes. He grinned broadly at the camera.

"Kory! Long time, no see!"

Raven sat upright. After a second or two, she remembered where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around for the green one.

"Beast Boy?"

No response. She called again, but again was met with silence. Wondering as to where he had gone without telling her, Raven kicked off the blankets and made for the door. She quietly walked through the halls, vigilantly looking for some clue as to his whereabouts. Something caught her attention as she approached the training room. It was the sound of the radio blasting guitar riffs and Robin shouting out commands followed by animalistic grunts and hisses. Finally having found her teammates, she made her way to the room. As she came closer, the voices became clearer. She stood in the open doorway for a moment and watched the two boys attacking the training dummies.

"Tiger style attack!" Robin cried.

"ROOAA-AAA-AAR!" a green tiger lunged forward.

"And now a cobra style strike!" he jabbed at the dummies face.

"Hisssssss..." the tiger transformed into a snake and aimed for the jugular.

"Frog style kick!" he commanded and kicked with both legs, showing off his acrobatic skills as well as his skills as a martial artist.

"Ribbit!"

"And finish him with a crane style-"

"Dude!" Beast Boy interrupted, still caught up on the last maneuver. "How is a FROG supposed to be helpful in battle?"

"Uh..." Robin scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, I just wanted to do that kick..."

The two stopped all arguing when the blaring sound of wailing guitars randomly cut out.

"What the...? Oh! Good morning Raven!" Robin greeted her. "Hey... aren't those Beast Boy's pajamas?"

The green one flushed violently. "I don't know what you're talking about! No!"

"I asked his if I could borrow them," she said casually, proving that she was the best actress in the world.

"Wait..." Beast Boy stopped all other thoughts and sniffed the air deeply. "I smell him, guys! He's here!"

With that, he bounded off towards the front door with his companions close between. Upon arrival, Starfire had already recruited Cyborg and was eagerly opening the front door to greet their guest.

"Friends, glorious news! Our dear friend Bart has surprised us with a visit to our home!" she unlatched the final lock and opened the door.

"I just wanna know one thing," Cyborg raised a finger in question. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Dude! You live in a giant 'T'. It's pretty hard to miss," Bart laughed.

It was then that Beast Boy lunged on Bart, "Bart, my man! How's the weather down there?"

Bart ducked away from a certain hair ruffling and graciously took the blow to his short stature. "Heh, still the same lame sense of humor, huh Gar?"

"Hello, Bart," Robin greeted him formally with a handshake, but was cut off with one of Starfire's infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Ack! Kory! Oxygen!" the boy yelped.

"Welcome to our home, Bartholomew," Raven gave him a mere nod.

"Thanks, Raven. And it's Bart, 'kay?"

Several moments of mindless banter continued, but then Bart spoke up.

"Well, you've welcomed me into your home, now let me welcome you to mine," he began to walk outside.

"But Bart, Raven and I still are wearing our sleeping attire," Starfire began to protest. "We cannot leave."

"Don't worry about it, we're not going anywhere," he waved it off.

"What do you mean?" Robin began to curiously trail after him.

"You'll see..."

They moved down the steps just off the side of the island to the underground tunnel which allowed cars to pass from the island to the mainland. Just at the bottom was an enormous RV.

"Welcome," Bart greeted them, "to my humble abode!"

"A home on wheels, how glorious!" Starfire clasped her hands together and twirled in the air.

"A mobile home, cool," Raven commented.

"Aw, yeah! What kind of transmission does she use?" Cyborg's organic eye lit up enthusiastically.

"An RV? I didn't think you were old enough to have your driver's liscense, Bart," Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not."

"Then how...?"

"I'm not the one who drives it. Come on in and meet the band, guys!" Bart opened the door.

Inside, there were two guys sitting on the couch. The one on the left stood up when the six teens stepped in and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Y'all must be the Titans!" he smiled genuinely, his bright white teeth clashing against his brown skin.

"Guys, this is our drummer, Davis Gomez," Bart introduced the boy.

"And this," he gestured to the other boy who remained on the couch, " is Chaz Munier. He plays guitar."

The boys glassy eyes darted around as he used his hand to feel around next to him on the couch.

"Dave, can you see my cane?" the boy inquired.

"To your right... yeah, right there," Davis helped him out.

"Ah, thanks," he smiled and picked up his aid.

Feeling the floor with his cane in front of him, Chaz moved towards the sound of the voices.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Titans. We've heard so much about you."

Rather than a tactful "Nice to meet you," or "Hello, how are you?" Beast Boy's mouth flapped out, "Dude, you're BLIND?!"

Being closest to him, Raven smacked him upside the head.

To this, Chaz merely chuckled, "Heh, yup."

"And you play guitar?!" the green one's face was laced with awe. "How can you see the chords?"

"I do see them, just not the same way you do," he smiled, though he did not directly look at Beast Boy.

"What's going on in here?" a female voice resounded.

All heads turned and all eyes rested on a slim girl with long blonde hair. She wore tight fitting black jeans tucked into a pair of red cowboy boots and a white top with a comical pelican on it.

"What's going on?" she repeated curiously, tipping her matching red cowboy hat back slightly to get a better view of the guests.

"It's the Titans!" Bart explained.

"Oh, great! I finally get to meet you guys!" the look of confusion on her face was replaced with one of joy.

"Guys, this is Rose Wilson, our bass," Bart said proudly.

"Wilson?" demanded Robin. "As in SLADE Wilson?"

A/N: Heh, cliffie. For two reasons! One, this is getting two long and must end somewhere, and two, I just don't feel like explaining this all right now. Haha, suckers.

I REALLY hate new characters, but you might like these two guys. If not, then it doesn't matter cuz they're only gonna be around for another chapter or two. As for Rose, I am BLATANTLY taking liberties with her. I don't know too much about her, but not much is known about her anyways. So I know little of what little is known. Get it? Right... anyways, I DO, however, know A LOT about Bart, and I know that Bart has a thing for Rose (hehehe...) so I'm crafting her into a character that I think Bart would like, follow? Good.

I've also learned that you jerkbags don't like to be called jerkbags and will review to defend yourselves when I insult you. It's a beautiful thing. But y'all know I'm just kidding, and I seriously get excited about writing when you review. So let's do a repeat of last chapter, shall we? Please? (Jerks)

Yeah, and sorry this wasn't a horribly eventful or fluffy chapter. It was mainly just to introduce "the band" as it were. I promise there won't be anymore "introductory" chapters. And this IS NOT one of my empty promises. Exact dates on my updates are empty. But you guys know that.

REVIEW!

And if you don't... well... then you guys are smelly.

Slan, Kelly


	8. Enter the Gorka

A/N: ::facepalm:: I'm working with a bunch of freakin' clowns...!

Yeah, so the whole 14 reviews in 2 days is pretty sweet. Thanks, guys.

And now... to clarify many things. Many things that you (for lack of a better/ more appropriate word) jerks seem to not understand/ miscomprehend/ or assume inapropriately and I feel an explanation is in order.

First of all, the OCs!! Someone said the three of them... there's only two! Both Bart and Rose are real characters, I invented the other two right out of my ass. Heh. There will be some depth to the two, however. The reason for their existence? Simple. I had created this freaky, elaborate plot but had forgotten that I needed more than two people to be in a band! So I considered my options, and I didn't want to make this TOO too comic book-y, considering many people here have never opened one. (Sinners) So what about different characters? Couldn't do the H.A. E. Y. P., that'd be too cheesy/ predictable, and that's not my style. So what about OTHER superheroes? That ALWAYS leads to crossover HELL. Again, not my style. So what other options were left? Not much, really. I couldn't change it all, cuz then the whole story wouldn't make sense anymore. So the only thing left to do was create new characters! So I crafted these two guys out of some spare clay I dug out of the corner of my mind (mighta been ear wax, who knows...) and came up with a couple of characters. But don't get frightened, or dare I say, ATTACHED to them. I doubt you will, considering they deliver what they promise... they're band members. They're fairly insignificant but they will have one moment all to themselves. But they're only going to stick around for a little while, and then I'm ditching them FOREVER. Never to be seen again, unless I am convinced otherwise. Good reasoning? I sure as hell hope so!

Well that was long winded.

So about Rose... some of you inform me that I can find info on her at Yes, how about that... I've only been ADVERTISING that site in THIS VERY FIC. Clowns, I swear... Maybe y'all forgot, I dunno. Whatever, no big. It's just that... well... I've been going to that site forever. Methinks I'm one of the original people to know about it!

Demand for fluff is up... can't promise anything in this particular chap, but it's not like I'm done writing it. Ye of little faith... seriously, guys.

Nextly on the agenda... the title! It will remain. Catchy? Personally, I don't think so... but if ya like it, it's all about the people, baby.

And finally, to all you smelly, cliffhanger-hating, waking-up-at-ridiculous-hours-to-read-fanfiction jerks... well, seek serious professional help. And then recommend me a good therapist.

I think I caught everything... oh, well! This is the longest authoress note in the history of them. Remind me not to do it again. Anyways, here's chapter eight, "Enter the Gorka" of this ridiculous story y'all seem to like, "Oh, My Pretty Kitty."

Rose's hair flipped over her shoulder as she whipped her head to the side, breaking eye contact with everyone in the room.

"So what if it is?" she retorted. "I want nothing to do with my father. That's why I left and tried to get a fresh start with these guys."

Robin eyed the girl suspiciously. She frowned, the mere thought of her bountyhunting father induced the gag reflex. She truly wanted away from him, and Robin believed this. He, too, had wanted nothing more to do with his "father" and had shown so by leaving him. He gave her a small nod of approval. The other titans and band members cooed a sigh of relief.

"So..." Chaz broke the awkward silence. "Do we get a tour of the tower?"

The lanky boy lifted an arm and pulled of the green jacket which he previously had draped over his shoulders, revealing his other arm to be enveloped in a navy canvas sling, allowing the arm to rest upon his chest.

Both Robin and Cyborg flinched at the sight, knowing full well what having arm problems is like, and respectively rubbed their right arms at the memory.

Starfire made to approach him, offering methods of Tamaranean accupressure and folk remedies to cure his ailments, but Robin held up a hand to cease her. He knew she meant well, but often times her help only led to more problems, and sometimes, things such as these were better left alone. After all, when you're blind, it IS easier to get injured.

"Sure!" the boy wonder offered optimisitcally.

"But not before we get a tour of this kickin' RV!" Beast Boy interjected.

"All right, sounds good," Davis agreed, and began to usher the titans further inside the house on wheels.

"Not much to see, though," Bart forewarned. "I mean... this place is pretty cramped."

"Shut up, this rent-a-tent was your idea, anyways," Rose daintily smacked his shoulder.

The nine teenagers shuffled through the tiny hallway, briefly glancing at the tacky knick knacks that adorned the walls.

"That's the drivers seat up in that corner and the place we all walked in was the living room. The couch folds into a bed... yeah. Here's the kitchen- when you push the table top down, the dinette makes for a bed, too. That's the bathroom (usually only enough hot water for two showers, we do rock paper scissors for it) and back here are the bedrooms. It's basically just two sets of bunkbeds in each room. We use the extra room for storage. We keep the instruments in there," Davis quickly summed up the entire living quarters.

"Well, it's a nice place you got here," Cyborg gave his approval with a thumbs up.

"What sorts of instruments do you keep?" Starfire's eyes lit up with innocent, childlike curiosity.

"Would you like to see?" Rose smiled and gestured towards the make-shift storage unit.

"Oh, yes! Very much so!" the alien beamed ear to ear.

Boundless curiosity consumed her as she fluttered around the heaped up stack of shoddily arranged musical instruments.

"I believe you call this one the... guitar?" she pointed at the six-stringed wooden instrument.

"Yes it is," Rose nodded. "That's a left handed guitar, belonging to Bart, the little south-paw."

"South-paw?"

"It's a term meaning he's lefthanded, basically."

"Ah. And this one is too a guitar?"

"Well... yeah, but kinda different. It's a bass guitar, for the lower, rhythmic sound."

"I understand... it has less strings, but the wooden part is larger. The longer thicker strings make lower vibrations, yes?"

"Yeah! You pick up fast!"

"It is similar to the strings of the Gorka pipes," Starfire beamed. Then something caught her eye. "Is THAT a Gorka pipe??"

"What, that?" Rose looked at the plaid sack with tubes erratically sticking out of it laying on the floor. "Oh... no... that's a bag pipe. Bart saw it when he first got here and insisted on buying it. We use it in our performances every once in a while..." she waved it off.

"It is so similar, though! Except here there would be several strings and this pipe would be much thicker and you blow into it to make a separate sound... I must introduce you and our other new friends to the Gorka pipes!" Starfire's eyes shone.

"Uhh... guess this tour's over!" Bart scratched the back of his neck.

Moments later, the various array of teens had scooted out of the RV, scuttled up the steps and arrived inside the front door of the Titan's Tower. Needless to say, as soon as they stepped foot inside, Starfire had flown straight up the steps towards her room in order to retrieve her folk instrument.

"Umm..." Raven, who had been very quiet through all of this, spoke up, "I'm going to go change..."

With that, Raven followed suit and trailed after her alien companion up the stairs towards her own room.

"BB..." Cyborg whispered into his green companion's ear. "I couldn't help but notice she was wearing your pajamas. What up wit dat?!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the green bean flushed and darted his eyes back and forth in a paranoid fashion. "I-I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about!"

"Then why're you blushin'?" Bart jabbed his finger at Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Stay outta this, you..."

To the changeling's delight, Starfire approached the foot of the stairs with her brightly colored Gorka pipes. Clutching them to her chest, she beamed jovially and floated eloquently towards the group. Before they knew it, they were being herded through the hall, past the kitchen and sat down in sporadic positions around and on the cushy black couch.

"Dear friends, I will now demonstrate for you the Gorka pipes," she announced, and plunked herself down directly in the middle of the sofa.

Raven stepped lightly down the dimly lit staircase donning her typical black leotard and midnight blue cape. The cape flapped rhythmically against her pale, bare legs as she placed each foot in front of the other and descended down the steps. She grasped the wooden rail in one hand and held onto a thin paper back book in the other. About halfway down the steps, she heard a wheezy, nasal-y sound. It honked and echoed through the hallway for a painful moment or two, but then mellowed into a smoother tone, yet retained its nasal quality. Now curious as to what the sound was and where it was coming from, Raven increased her pace. As she strode, the sound became clearer. A buzzing, throttle sound much like an Australian digiridoo (a/n: I'm sorry... I have no idea how to spell this, but I hope you've figured out what I'm trying (and probably failing) to convey) joined in. It rolled along rhythmically, occasionally making a "yipping" noise. The original wheezy sound began to develop underneath it and started to produce a haunting melody.

"Hmm?"

Raven poked her head around the corner of the stairwell. Her eyes fell upon her teammates and companions crowded around the couch. Looks of impressed and bewildered amusement crossed each of the features, seemingly as they too listened to the mysterious arpeggios.

Venturing further ahead, Raven glided into the kitchen and rested her free hand upon the table. Now with a better view, she could she they were gathered around Starfire. A very strange looking object sat on her lap. The goth could only assume it was an instrument; it was produce that very strange yet very beautiful sound. The alien's right arm was draped around the large bag-like part of the instrument and was rhythmically pumping back and forth- squeezing the bag to her body, and then releasing, and then squeezing it once more. Her right hand grasped one of the many wooden pipes sticking out from the bottom of the device with hundreds of tiny holes in it. Her fingers flew over each hole in a pattern at speeds no human could hope to achieve. On her left forearm, she balanced a thicker looking pipe, to which she had inserted her puckered lips in the top of. Her cheeks puffed as she blew deep breaths into the tube. Her left hand flailed back and forth at almost equally rapid speeds as that of her right hand. Her fingers strummed seven thin strings between two more of the pipes.

Raven shook her head. Though the sound was very pleasing, she was certain that it was more effort to play the thing than it was worth. She pulled up and chair and sat down- with her friends, yet far enough away from all the commotion. She opened the thin, worn book, closed her eyes and let out a tranquil sigh.

Sensing Raven's presence, but noticing that she had not yet joined them, Beast Boy looked up and around for the dark girl. She sat hunched over a book at the kitchen table, all alone. He stared at her for a waning moment, and then heaved himself to his feet in as sly a manner he could manage. The 13 eyes (and one cybernetic) remained on the gorka pipes, mesmerized by the strange melodies it produced. Inch by inch, the green one snuck towards the table where his dark companion sat. When he had nearly approached her, Raven lifted her head ever so slightly and acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, Rae," he beamed at her, proud of sneaking away unnoticed by the others.

She did not lift her eyes from the thin book, but instead merely nodded at the boy.

"Whatcha readin'?" he boldly clapped a hand on her shoulder and attempted to peer over and read the tiny print.

A strange combination of the haunting melody drifting through her ears and the sensation of his touch sent a chill running up her spine. Shaking it off, Raven shot the morph a perturbed look to which he immediately removed his hand and chuckled slightly. She lifted the book and shoved it into his free hand.

"Hmm... let's see," he flipped through the pages. After a moment, he stopped and read aloud to the girl.

"'Sleeping children

Wake with the roosters

A little differently

In this Adonis

Up with the sun

They hopped, hopped, hopped

But when the tears came

So did Bed Time.

Now soundly, so soundly

They will sleep

But all is not peaceful...

What could it be?

Slap their still faces

And you will soon see

How a child's warm bed

Can become a cold coffin.'"

Raven sat in thought for a moment. The morbid poetry sounded strange coming from Beast Boy's lips.

"No wonder you're always so dark and dreary!" he exclaimed, holding the book in one hand and smacking the binding with his free one for emphasis. "This stuff is depressing. And I'd bet this is a great example of ALL the stuff you read."

The girl shrugged. She didn't think of the poetry as depressing, but rather provocative. However, she did not wish to start an argument, so instead of opening her mouth, she simply turned her head away.

Getting the wrong message, Beast Boy flipped out a little.

"Hey, hey..." he once again touched her shoulder, although this time more forcefully. "I didn't mean to offend you." He turned her around in the chair with ease and looked her directly in the eye.

For a fleeting moment, she stared deep into his round orbs. They were full of regret, worry, sorrow, hope... it was overwhelming. His unbridled emotions were too much for her. Raven broke the gaze and pretended to be very interested in her hands sitting on her lap. She was vaguely aware that the boy had removed his hand from her shoulder once more, but when he moved it to cup her chin and raised her face to look at him again the shock was still immense.

"I'm sorry," he said directly to her face.

Again, she turned away, unable to look at him. And, again, he moved her face towards him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, his eyes now full of rejection.

"I... I don't know," she admitted facing him, but not quite able to make eye contact.

Their faces were close together. She could feel his warm breath on her face. It was a terribly familiar sensation, causing another chill to trace an icy finger up and down her back. An urge to look him in the eye suddenly and strangely overwhelmed her. Her previous irrational fears dissipated and were replaced with quite an opposite feeling. Wide eyed, she gazed upon him. Confusion was etched into his every feature.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated as he tucked a lock of hair in her face behind her ear.

"No... don't be," she breathed and lifted her own hand to meet his.

She cupped her palm to contain his hand and let her thumb rest in his palm. Shock plastered itself on his round face, but her features remained stoic. After a brief moment or two, he slightly regained himself and flipped his hand over. Now palm touching palm, he intertwined his fingers with her own. She intook the tiniest of gasps, and, for the third instance in a very brief amount of time, a chill spread over her body. The pair sat in silence, savoring the sounds of the Gorka pipes. After a sweet eternity, the pipes wheezed and released an unpleasant honk, signifying the end of the session and the excess air leaking out.

Everyone, including the two in the kitchen, cringed and covered their ears. An echoing "Oooohhhh..." could be heard throughout the tower.

"I apologize, my friends," Starfire rested the Gorka pipes in her lap and nervously scratched the back of her head. "I hope the previous music was acceptable..."

"Of course it was, Star!" Robin patted her back in approval.

Various comments from the other speculators resounded in an uproar, causing the alien's flesh to change through a multitude of reds.

"C'mon," said Bart, rising to his feet, "we should get ready to go."

Agreement washed over the teenagers as they stretched contently and followed suit as the speedster exited the room.

Beast Boy stood up from the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna get ready to go, too..." he grinned at her for a final time and wandered slowly towards the staircase.

Raven heaved a sigh. Getting ready for social outtings was not exactly something that came easy for her. She levitated and floated wearily up to her room along with everyone else.

The goth glanced in her full-length, non-magical mirror. She grunted angrily at her reflection, still in disbelief that she had allowed Starfire to con her into buying this stupid outfit. But then again... she HAD been shopping with the "foreigner" all day and had grown weary of the antics. She had merely complied to cease Star's constant badgering as to what outfits would "simply look glorious."

Raven angled herself to a different position. Ignoring the sour expression on her face, she tugged at the charcoal gray, midriff baby tee in a vain attempt to get it to cover her stomach. No matter how hard she tried, however, her little belly button with the silver stud poked out. An aggravated grunt escaped her lips. She decided to try new tactics and began furiously yanking at the waistband of her tight black jeans, fruitlessly trying to raise them. The painful result was a wedgie. Failing to daintily pick it free, Raven angrily accepted defeat against her wardrobe and allowed her abdomen to remain exposed. The dark one trudged over to her dresser and dug around for her make-up. She did not apply much more than she usually did. She rounded the tip of her black eyeliner around her eyes and swept over her lashes with a quick swipe of mascara. Puckering her lips, she applied a small amount of black lip gloss and decided she was good to go. After a quick irritated glance in mirror and slipping on her usual boots, Raven shook her head and exited her dorm.

In the common room, everyone was sitting around on the couch waiting. Raven glanced over each of them, taking in his or her appearance. Her eyes first landed on the eloquent Starfire. The alien princess a pleated denim skirt, a plain, white midriff tee shirt (allowing her new piercing exposure, naturally) with a beige, suede coat on top. A large, outrageous pair of beige Ugg boots adorned her lean legs. A simply yet sexy outfit, Raven was glad Starfire had been able to pull it off. Slightly less dressed up, Cyborg donned an enormous baby blue hooded sweat shirt complete with huge, baggy sagging jeans and equally large white Nikes. Then again... clothes in Cy's size (A/N: haha...) were pretty hard to come across, so the dark one inwardly complimented him. Bart and Robin looked like they had planned out their outfits together; the Boy Wonder wore a simple pair of jeans and a red jacket and Bart likewise was wore plain blue jeans and a yellow jacket with red stripes running down either sleeve. Off to the side, Chaz and Davis wore the same clothes they had adorned earlier. Raven wasn't much interested in the new comers. Her attention was diverted to the green one lounging on the couch. His wrinkly, white collared shirt fit loosely on his form, the top few buttons remaining undone exposed a small amount of flesh. His gray cargo shorts were also quite wrinkled and it appeared he had stolen Robin's old skating shoes. He looked as though he had just crawled from the bottom of a laundry basket, but the look was working for him.

"Finally," the edgy sound of Bart's voice caused her to snap out of her stupor.

"Huh...?"

"You're finally down here. Now we just gotta wait for Rose and then we can go," he swung his long brown hair out of his eyes.

As if on cue, Rose rounded the corner bearing an ear to ear grin.

"So..." she tossed her arms in the air, "how do I look?"

Her long, blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a skinny red cheetah print top with a low, boxy cut. Her black capri pants ended approximately mid-calf and allowed for a better view of her metallic silver heels. She spun around elegantly, showing off.

"You look simply magnificent!" Starfire hugged the blonde in a bone-crushing grip.

"Can't... breathe..."

"C'mon, load the RV..." Bart grunted, getting more and more impatient.

Agreeing that it was indeed getting rather late, considering the amount of set up involved, the nine teens trekked back out to the garage and awkwardly filled in the already cramped vehicle.

Raven sat down on a rather cushy sofa situated against the wall and was, needless to say, less than pleased when both Starfire and Rose seated themselves on either side of her. They showered her with compliments, notifying her of her wonderful hair, nice curves, and all around just aggravated the girl further. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only 20 minutes, the kids arrived at the old warehouse. The four band members scuttled around anxiously grabbing at various pieces of equipment.

"Uhh..." Cyborg raised a hefty metallic arm in question. "Need any help, y'all?"

Nanoseconds later, the hybrid's arms were fraught with cables, cords, and a multitude of heavy machinery. Frantically, they shoved the metal man in every which way, directing him where to deposit each piece of the intricate puzzle they called pre-stage set up. The remaining four titans could do nothing but stare in both awe and useless helplessness. The amateur musicians carried on for quite some time, but finally had unloaded everything, ushered the titans out of their RV and shoved large cases and the like into the arms of each person. They walked towards the building in silence.

Beast Boy noticed Raven trailing behind, looking deep in thought. He waited up for her, and then wandered close to her side.

"Hey," he greeted in his usual fashion.

"Can I help you...?" she greeted in her own fashion.

"Heh..." he chortled, "Nah... you all right?"

"I guess so," she replied, shifting the weight of the box containing a high tom in her arms.

"'Kay," he replied.

They walked silently, but Beast Boy remained comfortably close to Raven. That is, until Bart called the green boy away, claiming to have something of great importance that needed to be discussed immediately. The changeling and goth exchanged confused looks, but nonetheless, Beast Boy jogged ahead to catch up with the speedster. Raven exhaled deeply, and continued along in solitude.

She approached the open door and entered the relatively dark room full of blinking lights in hues of blue, pink, green and purple. The flashing strobe created the illusion of slowly flipping through an animator's sketches. The squirming teenage bodies jumped to the beat of the DJ's tunes as the pulses of the pounding bass gave life to the otherwise dead building. The sickening scent of a fog machine filled her nostrils and caused her to gag at its odor ever so slightly. The girl followed her companions to the stage on the opposite side of the noisy, crowded building.

"You and Kory go on and party a bit. We've got this under control... you'll see us on stage soon!" Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to Raven and yelled over the music.

Raven gawked at her for a moment. Being released into the masses was not exactly something she had planned on doing. She placed the box on the ground in front of her and realized the aching in her arms and the huge lines imprinted on her flesh from its weight. Upon reconsideration, perhaps being social would be less painful than the manual labor she would otherwise endure, so she simply nodded her head and turned to Starfire. The alien girl grinned and grabbed her wrist, dragging the smaller one forcefully into the crowd. Now that Starfire had grown accustomed to Earthen parties, she had also grown quite fond of them. Raven stood around grumpily until the obnoxious squeals of a microphone check caught her attention (along with nearly everyone else in the building).

Upon turning her head, she saw the awkward Bart struggling against the mike. A blue stratocaster was strapped around his muscular shoulders. Beneath him, aiding in the fight against the equipment was Chaz. His form was hunched on the floor, literally blindly groping at the cords with his able arm. To the Shadow of the Flash's near left was Rose with her purple bass guitar. Directly behind Bart, Davis sat behind a dilapidated drum set, with the words "Black Plague" crudely scrawled onto the bass drum. To everyone's utmost surprise, a certain green teenager stood quite nervously across from the bassist. In Raven's opinion, he was doing a decent job feigning confidence. But what in gods name was he doing up there? He looked quite fitting with the black telecaster around him. (A/N: I like Fenders; leave me alone.)

"Whoa..." Bart stepped back, but once he realized the horrid squealing had stopped, he beamed broadly and stepped closer to the microphone. "Hey, welcome! We're Black Plague. Enjoy."

He stepped back an appropriate distance before signaling the band to start. He began to expertly strum the guitar and the lyrics flowed from his lips.

"'Do you have the time

To listen to me whine

About nothing and everything

All at once

I am one of those

Melodramatic fools

Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it"

Rose began to harmonize with his vocals and Davis tapped the cymbals ever so lightly.

"Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me"

Beast Boy, too, filled in.

"It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid

Am I just stoned"

The drums chorused as did the rhythm and bass guitars.

"I went to a shrink

To analyze my dreams.

She says it lack of sex

That's bringin' me down

I went to a whore

She said my life's bore

So quite my whinin'

Cuz it's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid

I don't know

Grasping to control

So I better hold on..."

As if on cue, a huge, booming crash, band and explosion annhialated one of the walls of the worn down building, causing the occupants to duck and cover and stopping all music in its tracks. Needless to say, the incessant squealing was the last thing on everyone's mind despite the horrible wailing that filled their ears.

Horror plastered itself on every person's face as they beheld the intruders. To the left was a enormous hulking rock, smashing through the very concrete that held up the walls. The irony was that he, too, was made of the cement. To the right a goopy, magenta colored sewage eating blob shot daggers at the innocent, party-going teens through its many green, nuclear glowing eyes. In front of both the humongous beasts was a trio of three teens. There was a bulky, thick necked and hairy primitive one looming behind the smaller two. The smallest was bald and maniacally hovering via jet pack between the bushman-esque teen and the pink haired female. Perhaps most terrifying of all was the sight of an average heighthed man wearing a one-eyed orange mask standing perfectly still and surrounded by approximately 50 ninja-programmed androids.

"Titans, GO!"

Raven vaguely heard the familiar words resounding seemingly distantly behind her.

"C'mon, we can help!" another voice cried.

She watched as the stage members leapt into action.

"Cy, watch out!" Rose called as he unleashed his sonic cannon.

"From what??" he did not see the danger she had sensed before it was too late.

Plasmus scooped him up in a sticky, gooey grip, clogging his circuitry with sewage, plasma, clay particles and nuclear waste.

"Quick, Davis, project a dinosaur or something into its mind!" Rose's voice was now harsh and commanding.

"I'm on it!" the dark haired boy closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Suddenly, Plasmus dropped the hybrid and began to wail in fear, thrashing its pseudo-limbs in a blind panic, running from an invisible foe.

"Dude!" Beast Boy morphed to a bird, flew over to Bart and reverted back, "What's he doing to him?!"

"Ventrilopathic powers!" Bart explained as a blur as he chased down Cinderblock at lightening speed and wrapped him tightly in an electrical cord. "It means he can project visions into others' minds. Whatever Dave sees, they see. And right now, he's doing a pretty good job scaring that clay face shitless."

Starfire was currently engaged in a game of cat and mouse with Gizmo. She flew as fast as her body would allow, whimpering as she fled.

"I cannot fight!" she wailed frantically. "My powers are derrived from the sun, and it is far too dark for the sun to be outside!"

She vainly attempted to throw starbolts, anyways, but to no avail. Raven too was having problems. She cowered behind nine of the robotic ninjas.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-"her eyes widened. Nothing was happening.

"M-my powers..." she gazed emptily at her hands for a moment, and then back at the advancing androids.

They drew closer and began to strike her again and again, full force. Raven felt the wind knock out of her lungs, and she gasped for precious air as she hit the ground. The beating was relentless. The goth thought she was going to die on the floor until a strange sensation bubbled up inside her chest. A familiar chill ran up her spine and a strange warmth enveloped her shoulder.

"Raven...?" she could vaguely hear her name being called. "Rae..."

She felt her heavy lids begin to flutter instinctively. When they opened, however, it was not quite the scene she expected to see. Beast Boy's green face was positioned directly in her line of sight. He gently shook her shoulder so as to wake the girl. She blinked rapidly and looked around herself. Her eyes were greeted with the linoleum floor tiles, a gigantic metallic refridgerator and the kitchen table at Titan's Tower. In her hands resting on the table, she clutched a thin, worn book of poetry. The other teens still sat around Starfire, complimenting her on her great musical abilities.

"C'mon, you need to wake up and get ready for the party tonight or we'll be late," the green one urged her.

"It was so real..." she muttered.

"What..?" his olive pools filled quickly with concern.

"Beast Boy..." she turned to face him, worry etching over her features. "It's happening..."

A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ::passes out:: THAT, my friends, frickin' took FOREVER to write!! Apologies for the month long wait, but I haven't really been around enough to actually get anything written out. So yeah... sorry!

Hope y'all liked this chaptizzle. I tried to do some action and pseudo-fluff as a teaser... iunno. As for the OC's... well, they've got some character, but hopefully you can tell this story is STILL about Raven and they will NOT be playing a very significant role AT ALL. Hee...

Hmm, not much else to say, other than I hope to get 9 out sooner than I did 8.

As always... review and LEMME KNOW!!

(Jerks...)

Slan, Kelly


	9. PSA

Okay, here's the sitch. (Heh, I feel like Kim Possible) So I haven't been around for awhile. A long while. And I apologize. Wait... no I don't. apologies mean you won't do it again. This whole thing is to tell you I won't be around...

Okay, so I'm attempting to regretfully announce I'll be gone for some time, in addition to the time I've already been gone. Got it?

Yeah, so y'all prolly wanna know WHY I've been out for like, a month or whatever it's been. Well, let's just say competitive Marching Band. Woohoo. (Sarcasm, sarcasm) And now our competition season is over! Actually, we did quite well. In our five contests, we placed 1st, 1st, 1st, 4th(out of 42 other bands, mind you...) and 1st. So then why, you may be asking yourselves, am I still going to be away? Because starting November 8th, wrestling season starts!

So what, right? Wrong! I'm the team's manager! This loosely translates to I'll be at school every night watching sweaty boys grapple and attempt to keep score, clean up their messes, take care of equipment and confiscate any drugs they might have on them (heh heh).

So why not write on the in between time? See, there's this thing... he's my boyfriend. And sometimes he needs me to attend to him, haha. That, and honestly... I miss him sometimes. So in my free time we watch South Park and go paintballing.

So I'm pretty wrapped up... HOWEVER!! If I do in fact have any spare time after all this other junk is taken care of, then the first thing I will do is sleep. Haha, just kidding. I'll get working on OMPK. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it.

Sound fair?

Again, I'm sorry. It's just that I've spent the last month at rehersal every night and in a different state every weekend and competitions (Ohio, downstate Illinois(I'm from the north), Missouri, Michigan, etc). And now with wrestling, I'll be out of state at the meets too. Yarg. All the bus road trips are gonna be the death of me, I swear. And if my bf's football team makes state. ACK! More buses...

I guess what I'm saying here is....

OMPK is officially on a temporary HIATUS!

I love you guys...

Oh, and by the way... notice something different?

Don't u just hate it when ppl abbrv everything? Its so irritating! Heh, I can't even do it right. Changed the pen name, as I'm sure you've guessed. I seriously debated it. Kel is obviously short for Kelly, and B... well, I guess for Bean or whatever. Bf's last name starts with a B... he'll have fun with that. I dunno, I was just gonna shorten it to KB, but then I thought someone might mistake it for something stupid like Kitty Bottom. I dunno. Oh yeah, and new 

How about that. That's all I got for now, hopefully I can get something posted in the near future.

Slan, Kelly


End file.
